Behind those smile
by shin jae hee
Summary: Between duty and heart, which is the most important to you? Between logic and feelings, which one that you trusts most? To protect and to cherished, which is the one that you want to do the most? Between rules and condition, which one would you follow?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 1**

_From Kira Izuru's point of view._

When that newbie entered, almost everyone in the meeting room put their eyes on her, including me. Everybody there, including me could not felt her reiatsu. Maybe she was hiding it. It was like…too fast. I was just promoted as the Third Division Captain not long after Amagai Shuusuke's death and the next following day, Gotei 13 receive another captain, that at first I thought was supposed to be male; well because rumours spread violently in Seireitei saying that this newbie was from the Zero Division; a very secretive and powerful division. She covered her head, trying to keep attentions away from her, as I fully understand why she did so after she was told to take it of, revealing her long light blue hair; a little bit longer that Unohana taichou's. Everybody was caught in amazement, especially Soi Fon taichou, who was always looks uneasy, just like when I first entered here and introduced as the new captain.

It should be. Her hair colour does inviting suspicion and hatred towards her. Her black eyes describing her strong determination but the hair, does resembles an arrancar appearance. Her zanpakuto was a very long sword, with some kind of golden cloth attach at the end of it. She greeted us politely as the new Fifth Division Captain with a line of smile carved on her lips. When our eyes met, I felt something strange with her, adding enough strange and weirdness that crept around her.

#####

"Empty seats invites troubles and so I will call the new Fifth Division Captain, Sumeragi Aiko; former member of Zero Division. Do come in."

She entered the room carefully with white, plain veil on her head. Just when she wanted to introduced herself, Yamamoto spoke again, "Take off the veil."

"Haii." She took of her veil, revealing her light blue hair. Everybody in the room looks shocked, especially Soi Fon. She looks a lot younger that what should a member of Zero Division should be, and the fact that her hair was like those arrancars had, inviting more and more attention on her.

With confidence, she spoke for the first time.

"I am Sumeragi Aiko, once members of Zero Division and the new Captain of Fifth Division. Nice to meet you."

With that, all of secrets were started to revealed, one by one, time by time.

As she was about to leave the room, two familiar voices calling on her. It was Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake.

"You have grown a lot, Aiko-chan.", said the silvered hair.

"Yeah, it has been too long since the last time we met.", added Kyoraku.

She were just smiling and answered, "Yeah, it sure has been, uncle Kyoraku, uncle Ukitake."

"Aww, come on, don't call me that. I felt that I was way too old. Greet that only to this guy beside me", said Kyoraku looking towards Ukitake.

"Please, we have known her since she was a baby and now, she is a sweet young lady. We should be referred as 'uncle' to her."

Aiko was just laughing at her uncles. When she saw Byakuya Kuchiki, she bowed herself and receives congratulation from this stoic Kuchiki, and then left the three of them. Pink traces crept her face. She then continue to talk with Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"So, how is your aunt doing?", Ukitake asks.

"Oii, so, you still have your eyes on her, don't you?", Kyoraku teased him. He bend his elbow at Kyoraku's stomach, warning him not to get too far on that.

"Hehehehe, my aunt was still in the royal family, doing well and havoc as always."

"Glad to hear that. You should told her that someone here is not doing well….!"

"Oh my, Shunsui, we do have other meetings. All right, Aiko-chan, we would be on leave now. See you again.", said Ukitake in hurry with his hand on Kyoraku's shoulder pushing him to walk away.

"Alright, uncle. I will see both of you soon." Aiko replied with her hands waving at both of her uncles. Then her eyes meets with other Captains in the room but laid differently towards this man, Kira Izuru. She then bowed herself in front of them, politely introducing herself with a smile. Soi Fon who was dissatisfied with her ever since, purposely knocked on her, before leaving. Still, she was continue to smile, leaving uneasiness towards Hitsugaya Toushirou.

He kept thinking, will this lady harm Hinamori Momo? He then leaves. With that, Aiko was ranked as the second youngest Captain in the history behind Hitsugaya. She looks like she was 18.

_From Kira Izuru POV._

News does spread fast. With her ability, she could cure Momo. Unohana taichou once said that her techniques were not kido, but called as omnyoji. She saw it with her very own eyes, the way Aiko cured her fukutaichou. Nanao fukutaichou once told Hitsugaya taichou and me that Aiko would possibly an omnyodou that literally means a wizard, a sorcerer in the human world.

She does use her technique on many things. Once she entered her fifth warehouse, she asked her division to plant on trees, dead trees would do. With her magic, she grows the trees and flowers that are of different seasons. After finished, it looks very fascinating. Based on what Matsumoto said, it was like in heaven when she and her taichou first step in.(They even stated that the Fifth Division Warehouse was the most beautiful) Hence, one day, Matsumoto drag me with her to met Aiko. But, we haven't seen her in her 'paradise'. Momo welcomed us and frankly, she acted normal towards me, liked what happened before never had happen. Momo told us that her taichou possibly went to the library and once again, Matsumoto drag me.

When we arrived, she was there, reading while standing in front of those huge racks. Her black eyes were pinned on the book that she was reading. She did not realize of us until Matsumoto calls at her. She replied but her eyes were on me…. Maybe I was overreacted on this, but she smiled at me, before her looks fell on Matsumoto that soon, drag her to sit. I was shocked to death when Matsumoto asks if she and her sake gang would be welcome to have a simple party at her warehouse. I was shocked doubled that time when she just agree and smiles widely at Matsumoto. Is she really the former member of Zero Division?

On my way to the Fourth Division Warehouse, I have to walk through her warehouse. On that day, I saw her 'floating' ( I bet it was one of her omnyouji technique), busy trimming her growing trees. What kept me looking on her was her smile. She was 'talking' and humming happily. God, she does put me in danger right now! She does put me on a point that was unthinkable. My eyes were like glued to her. We rarely talked, just smiled and looked at each other.

She kept repeating the same activity, each time when I was passing by her warehouse. One day, she fell, because of something that I thought was funny. While she was busy trimming her tree happily, she saw one, small spider that was building its web on the tree. Shocked of that, she was screaming loudly and lost her balance. I managed to catch her like a bridal style and her eyes were closed, afraid of the incoming crash if I not catch her. She opened her eyes and shocked to see me holding her. We were looking at each other until Momo came and asked her what was wrong and she explained to her fukutaichou. She then thanked me and invites me for tea. At first, I refused but Momo insisted and suddenly she spoke, 'Both of you were such a good friends!', before smiling at me and then laughing, together with Momo. I was pleased to see Momo like that.

Another thing that made me feel easy to be with her is that, her attitude. When her mealtime, she needs to be accompany by other people. She was a person that easily chokes and constantly drinking on water to solve it. For me, she does make me comfortable when she was around me and that hides her true nature that she was the former member of Zero Division that serves the royal family.

#####

When Sumeragi Aiko was about to leave the library, she was bumped to someone, that was the Second Division Captain, Soi Fon. Famous for her speed, she was overconfident with herself. This surely made others irritated, including Aiko herself. Despite of that, she took nothing of that and was to leave until Soi Fon brutally holds her hand, paralyzing her original intention.

"Why are you so in rush? I want to have a chat with you, Sumeragi taichou.", she said with that devilish smile carved on her lips. Her eyes emitted large amount of hatred towards this newbie.

"If so, why do you have to grab my hand like this?"

Soi Fon continued to smile, while her eyes creeping from top to bottom, studying Aiko.

"Are you interested in me?", Aiko said, jokingly.

"Why should I interested in a bitch like you, Arrancar!"

"My, my, that is very impolite of you. I thought that you are once Yoruichi Shihoin protégé, a very famous name in Seireitei, but maybe I was wrong." Aiko replied, taking Soi Fon's grab off her.

Her attacked was expected. She released her zanpakuto, Suzumebachi to attack Aiko. Aiko do nothing, but dodge Soi Fon's attack.

"Show me your zanpakuto!"

"It is unworthy for me to do so, senpai.", while dodging her attack.

"Hahahaha, are you afraid of me, Arrancar?!"

"Half-arrancar, if you please."

"You are very lucky, Arrancar. Just because you are Yamamoto's granddaughter, you can easily enter Gotei 13 as a captain."

"Don't mention that name!"

"Huh? Are you mad at me, Arrancar?"

"Stop it! Both of you!", Kira taichou suddenly entered the conversation between them. Several other shinigami watched the fight and Kira have to ask them to leave.

"Take this!", Soi Fon was about to launch her shikai when suddenly…

"You leave me no choice!", said Aiko holding a small rectangle, written paper and reads her spell before clap her hand one.

"Pap!", then Soi Fon fell asleep. Kira that was there at that time, were forced to catch Soi Fon.

"What did you do to her?", he asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry, she is just sleeping. Anyway, could you drop her to her warehouse? Thank you, Kira taichou.", she said before leaving Kira dumbfounded behind. Kira noticed that she left without her usual warm smile and he started to sense something from that. Uneasiness? Felt worry about her?

"_You are very lucky, Arrancar. Just because you are Yamamoto's granddaughter, you can easily enter Gotei 13 as a captain."_

Those words kept playing in her mind. She lost control that she yells for it to stop. Then tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks. Nobody could hear her, because she was in her dream. She never wanted to repeat the same thing again. For her, it was enough that she acted like that before in front of everyone. A figure sat beside her. It was her zanpakuto, Seiryuu.

"Told you before to use me.", he said then continued to stare and stroke her blue hair. Her zanpakuto form was a kodachi, a two short blade that can be transformed to a normal, long katana. Seiryuu was a form of young man that wears those weird outfits, with big wings behind him. He continued to stroke her and catch every single drop of her tear before added,

"You know, Chitose-sama would be upset to see you like this, Aiko-hime." He then disappeared to his zanpakuto form.

Everybody in Seireitei was talking about Sumeragi Aiko. The way she cast her spell on Soi Fon or literally means that how Aiko fooled her into a sleep. Even Unohana taichou would talk about that and asked Ise fukutaichou to persuade her to be in Woman's Shinigami Association since she was so famous starting from the incident that Aiko herself considered as fool. Even that bald Madarame Ikkaku would like to meet her.

From that stupid incident (Aiko considered) she was well known for her techniques. She was famous among the young staffs in Gotei 13 as well as Seireitei whether man or woman. Especially young man idolized her widely. Many of them wished to know how was her zanpakuto was like and even asked her to show it. She refused by saying that it was not necessary (eventhough Seiryuu yells at her telling that he wanted to be exposed), disappointing her 'fan'.

After successful in persuading her into the club (Aiko thought that it was a club for ikebana) many disaster kept happening to her. She was asked by the club's president to take photos of Kuchiki Byakuya. When she heard his name, she blushing secretly. But, it was not easy as she said. Of course Byakuya would refuse that, even she did not ask. That stoic Kuchiki would surely refuse this kind of activity. She cannot say no to this task because everybody in Seireitei acknowledged Unohana's anger and refused to let it blown from that sweet smile or disaster would occur.

One day, that look heartless Kuchiki entered her warehouse, with his strong force of reiatsu. Even Momo who was holding the cup trembled a bit when she senses his presence. However, Aiko did not realize it while she continued humming innocently while trimming her ikebana work, given by Unohana taichou on top of the roof.

He cleared his throat before politely called her.

"Excuse me, Sumeragi taichou.", he said.

"Huh, ooh, it's Kuchiki taichou.", she said before continued after she landed silently on the ground, "Is there anything that I can help you? Momo-chan, could you bring refreshments here!", she politely shouted at Momo. With a trembling voice, she said yes and then leaves the two behind.

"No need, Sumeragi taichou. I am here to…!"

"There's no need to acknowledge me like that. Just Aiko would do. Oh, I'm sorry.", she said, before lowered her head in front of him. They both silenced themselves before he continued, "I need a favor from you. But first, can we talk outside."

She nodded her head. When Momo came out from the warehouse, both of them were gone.

"Ara, taichou? Weird…"

**Hehehe, how was it? Please review my first fanfic on Bleach. Pairing would be my character, Sumeragi Aiko and our Bleach Third Division Lieutenant, Kira Izuru. In my story here, I made him to Captain, because I think he does deserve the position, rather than stood in the same position even though he does two jobs in one single time.**

**I made Aiko a very mystery character that soon will be revealed and how she ended up with Izuru who was known as lack of confident towards himself. Many reason I pointed Kira Izuru in this story as the new Third Division Captain. First, he has already achieved his bankai form and second, that Yamamoto once told that empty seats would lead to trouble or disaster. I personally thinks that he deserve it although it was true that there are people who was lack of confidence in him. Till then, ja~ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 2**

While the two of them walking, Aiko secretly peeping on Byakuya. Maybe he did not realize. They were about two blocks away from the fifth warehouse. Suddenly, he stops. Aiko was a bit shocked. They were now at the cemetery.

"Today is her birthday. She likes fireworks. A very unique one.", he said. She knew that Byakuya was mentioning her late wife, Hisana. Deep in her heart, she felt touched when heard him saying that. For her, it was too hard to find a guy, even a married guy that was so loyal and loving like him.

"You are very kind, Kuchiki taichou!", she replied, happily.

Without wasting her time, she uses her omnyoji technique to create the fireworks that Byakuya said. It was colourful and amazing, but it was a bit different. Her fireworks flows slowly after it were emitted, like a snow. The scene was so romantic. Out of nowhere, she took Byakuya's hand, giving him a Sakura branch.

"She likes Sakura, isn't she?", she said, smiling before added, "Alright, my job is done here. I want to go back to the warehouse."

She then leaves Byakuya, which was still looking at Hisana's tombstone. Her eyes were still on him, although her feet were stepping away from him. It was not a look of jealousy; it was a look of respect. She once met Hisana, when she was still in the Zero Division. Byakuya took her with him as a visit of the Kuchiki clan to the royal family.

"He does love her."

The late Hisana was very beautiful and have that black hair, that was similar to the girl who was running hurriedly towards her and then, towards her brother. Aiko look at the two happily. Rukia does spoke to her brother, but as always, Byakuya silenced himself. She was relieved to see them like that. She then left the Kuchikis, walking towards her warehouse.

When she arrived, she saw that man, who was talking to her fukutaichou. He then laid his eyes on her. Aiko replied by smiling at him. She then approaching the two of them.

"Taichou, Kira taichou was looking for you. Where have you been with Kuchiki taichou?"

When Izuru heard his name, he sensed something uncomfortable within him.

_What was that? Am I jealous?_

"Oh, he needs me to help him on something. Kira taichou, what is wrong, are you okay?", she asked, concernedly when she saw him shaking his head to the left and right.

"Oh, nothing. I'm alright, thank you. I am here to..!"

"Ha, I remember! Kira taichou, you wait here.", she said before leaving Momo and Izuru in bewildered behind. Izuru looking at Momo as if he is asking why Aiko acted like that. Momo just saying that she do not know. A few minutes later, she came from the warehouse with her ikebana ornaments. She then lowered her head in front of him and said thank you before giving the ikebana ornaments to him. He blushing madly and Momo realize this.

"Wh..wh..what is this for?"

"Hehehehe, it's a gift for you who helped me sending Soi Fon taichou home safely.", she said and smiled to him.

"Ouh, it is okay. You really don't have to give me this…", he said, showing the ornaments.

"Why? You don't like..!"

"No, no, I do like it. This is too beautiful you see. A..are you sure you wanted to hand me this? Cause I will not give it back.", he said, teasingly. His face was still blushing.

"Hehehehe, you deserve it and thank you for accepting it. I'm afraid that it is not so beautiful, so I am wondering if you will accept it."

"It's beautiful Ai..! Uhm, sorry, I mean Sumeragi taichou. I'm glad to accept this."

Momo sensed something and she smiling naughtily at Izuru.

"W…what?!"

"Hehe, nothing."

Both of the girls were laughing and Izuru was just looking at them. Then his sight fell to this intriguing figure, which was Aiko. Looking at her, smiling like that making his heart beats faster then usual, until he was like shorten of air to breathe. He does felt uneasy but deep in his heart he likes this feeling.

_Is this what love feels like? Like what Shuuhei told me before?_

"Kira taichou, maybe I was impolite to ask this, but you were here at the first place for…"

"Ouh, forgive me. I am here to submit my paper works on the other day.", he said. This time, his tone was a bit strict than before.

"Ouh, sure. Did it was hard for you? The paper works was like…a tone!"

"No, because my Ayasegawa fukutaichou helps me out.", giving the paper work to Aiko. Ayasegawa Yumichika was now the fukutaichou for the Third Division under Kira. Although he was very unhappy with the decision made (Everybody in Seireitei notice this) nothing much he could do on that. Hence, he spends most of his time after work at the Eleventh Division warehouse to meet Madarame Ikkaku, his best friend.

"Oh, glad to hear that. No, it's okay Momo, I will carry this on my own. This is too heavy for you.", she said to Momo, when she offered to carry those paper works inside.

"Are you looking down at me, taichou?", she made the sulking face to her captain.

"No, I am not. Besides, you are not suit for this kind of job. If you hurt, what will I say to Hitsugaya taichou? Most probably, he will kill me for that!", Aiko replied, jokingly. Momo hit her taichou slowly and Aiko laughing at her when she saw Momo blushing.

"Ah, I feel love spreading everywhere in here, isn't it Kira?!", this statement does made Izuru blushing again. She then added, "I am jealous of you, Momo-chan!"

He was happy to see the chemistry between the girls. He was confident that Momo would be fine if Aiko continues to be her taichou.

"So, I will be back now. Well, I've got another paper work to be done.", he said with his polite manner.

"Yeah, sure. Ganbaru yo, Kira taichou!", Aiko said, showing her fist as a sign of gaining spirit. His eyes widen when he saw her spontaneous action for him. She then added, "Be careful.", with her attracting and mysterious smile crept on her lips. Her smile does make him stunned for a while. He then left the warehouse.

_From Kira Izuru POV._

What was wrong with me?! I was like… attached to her! Her smile, I could not forget it! Her smile…the way she laughing…. God, she does cursing me with her omnyouji techniques! I was pinned to her, my heart, my sight…all of it was to her… But, it was to impossible for me, she was from Zero Division, and I'm just second seat before this… Wake up Izuru!

The more he denying it, the greater he thinks it.

#####

After placing the ikebana ornament on his table, he sat down for a while, looking at that ornament. He then touches the piece, praising Aiko for her ability to make this ikebana. Without he realized, he said her name. Repeating her name, he could see her smiling in front of him.

"Ehem…ehem..", Yumichika pretending clearing his throat when he saw his taichou daydreaming. Izuru did not answer.

"This is serious.", Yumichika said before continued clearing his throat, but this time, in a higher pitch.

"Oh, it's you, Yumichika. Sorry, I just…!"

"Daydreaming? Hummm, I wonder…"

"What?!"

"Nothing. It is just feels too weird to see you like this. So, you did have your eyes on her?", he said, with that smirk.

"No! I just…!"

"Stop denying like this. Anyway I like to see you like this, lively.", Yumichika said, in a very friendly manner. Izuru were just grinning.

"Well, I have to get back on work."

"Taichou, Rangiku asks you to come this night at the you-know-where stall. Sa-ke, with us!", Yumichika asks his taichou.

"Sorry, I can't. Well, I've got another paper works to be done…!"

"Again?! Mah.. shikatanai deshou! Here let me help you.", Yumichika said, lending his hand to help Izuru with his paper works. Both of them, working together to finish the paper works.

At night, almost everbody were at the stall. Of course, Madarame Ikkaku was the first one who steps into the stall. All were there, except Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Woi! Where is this bitch? So late!", Ikkaku whinge. He was now officially drunk.

"Oi, lustful bald! Who are you talking about?", Rangiku said as she step in with her company.

Izuru's eyes widened as he saw Aiko with her. He then grab Rangiku's hand and drag her outside.

"Why were you taking her here? She is younger than us!", he asked furiously.

"Snap it out, Kira! You are talking as if she is your wife!"

Izuru blushing as he heard the word, wife.

"Save your worry later. Besides, she is mature enough for things like this. Or…"

"Or what?!"

"Hehehe, nothing. But I think what Momo said is true.", she said before quickly left him behind, before he could even asks a thing on what Momo said to her. He then entered inside the stall. All of his friend, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Renji and Yumichika were starting to get drunk. They were starting to talk rubbish. All Izuru could do was listening to them as he started drinking his sake. Soon, Rangiku would talk on nonsense things, even Aiko would blush when hearing those words.

"Hey, hey, listen here… Someone here have already fall his head over heels on our new taichou here!", Rangiku said while holding Aiko's shoulder. Kira who was drinking his fifth cup, stifled until the sake was spurt out causing his friends to laugh aloud. Aiko were blushing, replying by saying that cannot be possible and then looking at red Izuru. Out of nowhere, abruptly, Ikkaku tread his hand on the table, and then saying, "Yeah, I admit, woman, that I have my eyes on her!"

Ikkaku's confession made all of them shocked, especially Izuru and Aiko herself.

"Hey, bald, do you think that Sumeragi taichou will fall in love with you!? Ha?! You are bald and of course you are not her taste!"

"Shut up woman! I am qualified to be hers!"

Aiko blushing madly and already forgotten on how much she have already drink on the liquor. The others were laughing at her, but not Izuru. Suddenly, he hit the table with his palm and said, "Oh, now we are rival, Ikkaku!"

Again, everyone was stunned and Rangiku smile widely. Her plans have working on nicely. She then asked Aiko, "Na taichou, who would you choose, this pervert bald, or this dumb blonde?"

Aiko replied her with her hiccup. She was kept silence until she said, "I like that yakuza!", smiling dumbly (way too different from the usual) pointing to Izuru. His eyes widened and his heart was pounding so fast that he himself could not count the beats. But suddenly, she laughing.

"But I am sure that he will hate me later on."

"And why is that?", Izuru asks, paying attention at her.

"Because, people, first, I am illegitimate child!"

Everybody was shocked to hear her statement. Izuru then approaching her and sat beside her.

"I don't love my parents because I never know them!" the smile was still on her face, but a little bitter this time.

"I am Arrancar, half arrancar! Grandma said that my father was an Arrancar. That is why, that old Yamamoto hates me! He hates me!", this time her tears were start rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to see the hole? It is on my…!" Izuru pat his palm on her mouth, avoiding her from continuing the story. The scene was a bit tense.

"Minna, sorry for ruining your evening. I will take her with me, so please continued.", he said politely but then arching in pain when Aiko bite his hand.

"What are you doing blonde yakuza!? I'm not finished!"

"I think you had enough, Aiko." At last, he said the name, in front of her. He always wanted to do that.

"Hey! Just because I like you, does not mean you can take me home with you!", she yells uncontrollable. Izuru were blushing madly when he heard her and soon realized that his friends and even the other customer were looking at him. He then grabs her hand, by force.

"Hey! Ouch! Its hurt!" she said hitting him. He did not let her go; even they had already left the stall. He then faced her. She was still talking on and on about her past while crying and at the same time laughing.

"You know, only grandma that is not afraid of me, my true form. You know, you absolutely run away if you see the true me.."

"No! I will never run away from you!", Izuru said, with confidence in his voice. He then steps nearer towards her, but she step back.

"Why!?"

"Because I love you!"

Her eyes widened. Suddenly she was surrounding with anger.

"Love?! What is love!? Do you really understand them?! I don't know about that! Don't talk about something nonsense like that!"

"It is not because you don't know, it's because you have forgotten it….", he said, softly. He was still step closer towards her while she was stepping back with her headshake from left to right as a sign of denial. Her teary eyes widened.

"No…!"

Izuru could not control himself much longer as he run towards her, placing his hand on her cheeks and…kissing her. She constantly resists, but he continued to tighten his grip on her waist. She was almost melted to that kiss but she continued to resist him. He continued to kiss her without thinking about the consequences later on. For him, she needs him even she never said that.

"Pang!", she slapped him when she finally free herself from Izuru. He was ready for the 'price' and he accepted that.

"Baka!", she said before running away from him. He did not care. He did not want to let her go, so he chased her. She was still crying. She can't think of anything at that time. He then successfully captured her in his embrace.

"Let go of me, baka! Let go!", she yelled at him with tears. He did not let her move a single step. He continued to embrace her while she hits him. Suddenly, without he realized, a few drops fell from his eyes. He was crying. Both of them were crying and her crying was even louder.

"Obaa-chan….! Obaa-chan!" she yells on that name continuously. He felt the pain that was buried within her. He then kiss her head, caressing her hair. He never let her go. He would never want to.

**So, how is it? Hehehe, sorry, not good on romance. For those who is a die-hard fan of Bleach, I am sorry about this piece. My piece here was complete 100 % fiction. Like you guys out there, I am also a fan of this series. Hence I eagerly to know who are the members of Zero Division and I imagined that it must have powerful youngsters despite the old timer. Hehehe, well please, do review. I will tell my Zero Division here, Sumeragi Aiko, her past, and present, her fate and destiny, between her love, Kira Izuru and her duties as the member of Zero Division, as well as the Fifth Division Captain and her chained relation with the royal family that she had been serve and protect before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 3**

"Aiko…Aiko…! Snap out of it! Aiko..!", the woman begging the little girl who was sitting on a chair in an empty room. The woman was crying heavily as she hugging and calling the little girl, who sit still, like a puppet. Her eyes were empty, as empty as her heart. She does not care her coaxing. She just sits still and she has been like that more than anyone has ever imagined. She did not sleep, eat or drink. The time was stop when she died. And since then, she was behaving like that, did not talk, did not cry and even did not even took a single step to move away from the chair that she had been sitting on.

Temporal paradox; she was being in that state for a period of time in her life… and, that does made other people that was around her, her aunt, Mahiru the only one who cared for her when she was in that state, and Mahiru's husband, Masamune the crown prince very worried. The court damsel does not care about her, even ignoring her leaving her all by herself in that empty room, dark when it's night, light when it's day. Almost all of the people who work and live in the palace hate her, especially the royal family, Masamune's mother and cousins. Since Masamune is the only child of the current emperor on that time, his wished must be fulfill; including taking in his wife's niece in the palace to live with them. He does not care eventhough his mother,the empress hates his niece.

There was a clear reason for her to be neglected, to be look like a filthy and rubbish by those court damsels. She was an illegitimate child; that is clearly bringing a very huge shame for the royal family. She was half, not a fully human; she was also an Arrancar. Hence, she was hated, feared and treated bashfully by others. The fact that her aunt, Mahiru, the daughter of Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai was married to the crown prince did not let her to get any special attention. She does not care. She silenced herself, her heart until, she finally moves, falling from the chair that she were glued to.

Her ears heard Mahiru's crying, while her eyes looks at her.

"Aiko! Aiko! ", Mahiru holding her niece who was her eyes on her. Aiko continued looking at her, and then placed her hand on Mahiru's cheek, caressing her. She then fell unconscious on Mahiru's lap, leaving that woman panic.

_Kira Izuru's POV_

What have I done?! I have acted like a rapist towards her. I have kissed her… I have done something bad at her! She fell asleep after I forcefully hugged her. I wiped off her tears and caressing her face. Without I realized I kiss her, again, deeply. Maybe because of that sake taste. Maybe because of I am drunk. Or, maybe because I am harbouring those feelings for her. I love her. I love her smile. I had hiding this feeling ever since I first laid my eyes on her, on that day, when she was introduced as the new Fifth Division Captain. I hugged her again told her that I love her, before I carry her back to her warehouse. When I was about to reach the warehouse, she murmured that name, again. I saw Momo waiting for her taichou, worriedly. Beside her, I saw Hitsugaya taichou, who would possibly comfort her. I guess Rangiku were still at the stall.

When Momo saw us, she hurriedly went for Aiko. She looks worried and she asked me to take her into her room. I went in the warehouse, followed by Momo and Hitsugaya taichou. The Fifth Division members look shocked when they saw their taichou and kept asking me why she was like that. Luckily, Hitsugaya taichou help me out. I slowly placed her on her bed, caressing her face, again before covering her with blanket. I step away, leaving her and Momo behind.

Then, I heard Hitsugaya taichou calling me.

"I have heard it from Matsumoto."

"Eh, isn't she is still at the stall?"

"Is she alright?"

"No, not really. We have a fight just now."

Hitsugaya taichou looking at me. Then, I made my way out from there, leaving him behind. I straight went back to my warehouse. I did not see Yumichika. Well, I guess he must be at the Eleventh Division Warehouse. That night, I could not sleep, thinking of her. Her sad, gloomy looking. Her confession, her story. Her words kept repeating on my mind. Then, I look at the ikebana, that she gave to me. I wonder if I still could see her smile, that warm and inviting smile of hers.

#####

When she opened her eyes, she felt heavy, like something was put on her. It was

her fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo, sleeping beside her. She places her hand around her waist. She was hugging her. Aiko looking at her, smirking, wondering when did she secretly slept beside her. Aiko was wondering about the last night dream. Her dream about her past. Temporal paradox. Her aunt, Mahiru. Her childhood.

When she was about to take Momo's hand of her, Momo slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was her taichou. Suddenly she was crying. Aiko was shocked.

"Momo, what's wrong?", she asked. Momo did not reply. She was still looking at her. Abruptly, she hugged her with tears flowing down her cheek. It was a heavy tears.

Maybe she was having a very horrifying nightmare, Aiko talk to herself. She then hugged her fukutaichou, calming her. Momo stops crying and look at her taichou.

"Taichou… can I ask you something?" Aiko nodded.

"Last night, Rangiku told me that…that…"

"Oh yeah, I am having sake with her! Forgot that. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you were drunk and told something about…"

"About what?! Did I say something that is awful to hear? Ha? Or, did I say something that hurt Matsumoto fukutaichou and the others? Oh my! It was my fault that I go for sake last night..", Aiko replied while slapping her cheek.

"No, not about that. You told them about your past…"

Aiko's eyes widened. She lost her words and both of them kept silent for a while.

"I don't have any reason to denying it. I'm afraid that you would fear me after this…."

"So that is why you kept giving excuses whenever we girls ask you to come with us to the onsen?" Aiko did not reply. Instead, she walks away from Momo without any words.

"Taichou! I don't have any reason to be afraid of you! I..!"

She looked at Momo with guilt and leaving her behind.

_Kira Izuru POV_

Maybe she was starting to remember about that night. Matsumoto told me that Momo had spoken about that and she just silenced herself. I am worried about her. Shuuhei kept asking me, where I took her to that night. Yumichika kept teasing me about her. I remembered that she called me blonde yakuza and I grinned to myself every time I think about that. Do I really look like a yakuza to her? Maybe, because the students in academy once told Shuuhei that I look like a yakuza. Maybe, I should get myself a haircut.

I did not expect that Ikkaku do have feelings for her. After that incident, he kept silenced. Maybe he was mad at me. But, I can't help it. I love her. So, I pay her a visit but, she was not there. Momo told me that she had went for photo shooting with Kuchiki taichou. I was in a total disappointment and was about to leave but Momo told me to stay, waiting for her.

####

She was having her breakfast alone that morning, at the rooftop. She doesn't want to face Momo. While drinking her tea, she kept thinking what had she done last night and started to remember slowly. Sip after sip, she started to regain her memory.

She remembered that her friends were teasing her about someone that had his eyes on her. Then, Ikkaku made his confession. Aiko blushed a little. She never thought that Ikkaku would have those feeling for her. Then, her own confession! On that man! Kira Izuru! She even called him a yakuza. Thought of it, she holding her cheek and blush even redder. Then she started to remember her stupid confession about her past, giving excuses that Izuru would hate her if he learning the truth. But, that man, that man never step away from her. He even sat beside her and took her away from the others and he said that he loves her and…kissing her, even she was denying it.

Suddenly, Aiko fell from the rooftop when remembering that part.

"Ouch!" _He kissed me! Oh my goodness…!_ She thought. While arching her pain, she touched her lips. Her face turns completely red.

"Are you alright?", a very familiar voice was heard. She then looks at the person who was giving her a hand. It was Byakuya. Abruptly, she stands up without took his hand.

"Kuchiki taichou! Yeah, I am all right! I'm fine, thank you!", she said in a bit trembling manner.

He then handed something that was wrapped nicely to her.

"What is this?", she asked.

"As a thank you for what you did for Hisana." She did not take it.

"I am sorry taichou, I can't take this. I'm doing that not for present or anything. I am sincerely on doing that."

Byakuya look at her. She was feeling guilty by saying those words. Soon she remembered about the task, given by Unohana taichou to her.

"Well, if you insist on paying back that fireworks, I want you to pay it by doing something…can I?"

He just was looking at her, giving her more and more guilty. He then nodded.

"Well, I have a task and I need you to fulfill that task for me…", she said politely.

"What task?"

"I want you to be my model.", she said without any doubt. But, deep inside her heart, she felt sorry for Byakuya for using him for this kind of purpose. He just stands there, with his eyes closed. Then, he nodded.

"Thank you so much, taichou!", she said while bowed to him. She then left her warehouse with him after told Momo that she wants to take his picture at somewhere else.

She then met Ise Nanao, Rangiku Matsumoto and Yachiru Kusajishi at the clubhouse with Byakuya by her side. Rangiku was looking at her in a gloomy way, but Aiko just gave her her smile.

"You did a very good job, taichou!", Nanao said with her thumbs up. Aiko just smiled at her.

"Taichou, have you told Kuchiki taichou that he is going to produce a photo album?", Rangiku asked, grinning at her.

"Wh..what! I thought that a few photos and it's done. Besides, Unohana taichou did not mention this to me!", she said to Nanao and the others with a huge shock. She didn't thought that it would ended up like this!

"Well, that can't be taichou! Besides, don't you know that all of our club member and even the Soul Society want his photobook?", Yachiru added while taking out many costumes from the closet with her wide grin. Aiko looking at her with terrified. She never thought that this 'little pink' would have that kind of interest besides that sitting on her taichou's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like I have to told him about that.", she said, scratching the back of her head. She then went to Byakuya and starting bowing and apologizing at him before told him the truth. After a while, he nodded. She said thanks to him and said that she will apologize to Hisana later, thinking that she would kill her if she were still alive. Rangiku were just looking at her.

"Taichou…."

Then, the first session of photo shooting started! It was at the beach. Aiko act as a photographer, while Rangiku and Nanao act as directors. Yachiru act as make-up model and costumes, while, of course, Byakuya act as model.

Many kinds of pose that the girls asked their taichou's to do. Aiko, even have to interfere in the business as a sign of protest because the posses was too…unthinkable! That stoic Byakuya remain stoic. He was like a puppet in a middle of the hot day.

Suddenly, other shinigami started to approach them. Even Rukia and Renji were with those shinigami. Aiko does not have any choices. She then cast her spell on those shinigami to sleep and then create a barrier surrounding their place, so that others wont see them photo shooting. The other five looking at her in amazement. She just smile like a fool like them, feeling too embarrassing.

Both Rukia and Renji approaching Matsumoto, asking her, what they had done with her brother and his taichou. Matsumoto just smiling to them, leaving them for another shoot. Both of them started to laugh when they saw Byakuya starting his pose. They never thought that Byakuya would do such things. Renji's eyes then laid to Aiko.

"Both of you! Silenced!", Nanao told them. Aiko was busy taking pictures of Byakuya and her face remained red. Of course it is! This hot Byakuya was posing in front of her and she had to take pictures of him. She swears that Hisana would kill her if she were still alive. Byakuya remain stoic and doesn't care about his sister, or his fukutaichou. All he knew that he wanted to repay Aiko's kindness and wanted this stupid photo shoot ended fast.

"All right people, enough for today, let's pack it up!", Nanao said. Aiko let out her sigh. She was too tired for standing and holding that camera owned by Unohana taichou all the time. The three of them; Matsumoto, Nanao and Yachiru went back to the clubhouse. They were eagerly wanted to show those photos to the president.

The other four went back to their own warehouse. All of them stop at the Fifth Division warehouse to drop Aiko. After politely saying goodbye to the other three, she made her own way to the door, when she saw someone looking at the flowers that was at the compound of the warehouse.

"Izuru…!", she gasped.

**So…how was it? Please~minna-san, do review. I love to read your review, opinion or ideas on this fic. Okay? Till then, ja~ne…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 4**

For many times, those eyes meet again. She lost her words. So does him. They kept looking at each other for a while. In each other's thoughts, lie their true feelings behind the memories of last night. Izuru then made his first step to approach this girl. The girl that he kept thinking of.

"How is the photo shoot?"

"Good, as for now…."

"Well, about last night…"

"….."

"I'm terribly sorry for that, for what I did to you, I-I didn't mean to, b-b-but, I MEAN IT!"

"????", she looks into his eyes, in a complete confusion.

"The kiss!"

"//////", heard of this, she blushed.

Izuru approaching her step by step slowly, until he so near to her that she could hear his heart beat. He then holding her shoulder with both of his hands. Strange, she wanted to hesitate his touch, but she didn't.

"Look at me…"

"….."

"Please… Aiko, look at me…", he said, in a more soft tone this time.

She slowly looks at him in a little bit fear. She doesn't know, why she feared him, why she hardly wants to hesitate him and at the same time, she needs him, she kept those strange feelings inside her heart and minds.

He looks at her with a more tenderly and lovingly. He took a deep breath before saying those words.

"I love you, Aiko."

She looks at him in amazement. She knew at that time that she isn't dreaming. Those words made her realize that incident did happen last night. Those words made her realize that he meant what he said. Deep inside her heart, she felt do felt happy and cherished by this man, but she have to stop herself from building the castle in the air. She knew it so much that happiness does not belongs to her. She knew that her presence, since the very day that he was born, cast a huge impact in everyone else's life. So, she made it that it wont happen to this man. She doesn't want to destroy this man's life. The man that is important in her life.

"No!"

With a huge shock, he tried to maintain himself.

"What do you mean by 'No'?", he ask, hoping that she stop playing with her words.

"Izuru, listen. Let me make this clear for you. I can't do that….!"

"What do you mean by 'You can't'?"

"I cant let you continued this, it is too impossible. We are different, Izuru, we are…!"

"Different? What do you mean by that? Just because I'm not a noble and…!"

"No! I'm not mean to that point!"

"Then what is it?!"

Both of them look tensed. Their eyes started to fill with water. Night was about to come and still, they were on with their conversation. Without them realizing, both their fukutaichou, Yumichika and Momo were spying on them. So does the members of Fifth Division. Aiko then took her very deep breath.

"Izuru… What I mean is that we are too different… You can't be with me… I'm no good for you…"

"What about us that is too different? I can't see..!"

"Well, I let you see it! Can you accept someone that is illegitimate? Can you?"

"I can, and I don't care about it…!"

"Well, unfortunately, I CAN'T AND I DO CARE ABOUT IT!"

Aiko slowly took Izuru's hand from her shoulder. She couldn't bare to even look at him. Not after she sternly denies his feelings for her by giving her strong excuses. Izuru did not give up, not even hesitate a bit.

"That can't be called as differences, Ai-"

"Yes it is! Forget everything, EVERYTHING before it's too late, please…"

Izuru couldn't hold himself much longer. He couldn't take her words, those words that asked him to forget everything, everything that was about her.

"How can I forget everthing?! How can I forget a girl that makes me go crazy with only a smile? Hah?! Can you tell me how to do it so?! Can you?!"

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Aiko started to cry uncontrollably. Izuru felt guilty for pushing her too hard. The viewers was started to cry, including Yumichika himself. Izuru then slowly shifted his hands from her shoulder to hug her. She denying it, again, but slowly he hugs her, trying to convince her not to resisting him. He then slowly stroking her hair, with his teary eyes, he said,

"How can I forget the girl who calling me blonde yakuza? How can I forget that title given by this girl to me? Tell me…"

His words do make her laugh a little. She still remembered it. She didn't even know that how she manage to call him like that. She started to realize, that, she could not win against him, against this man. She then slowly reciprocates his embrace and said,

"Let me tell you, I'm not a noble, I'm just a so-called noble. I'm not born the way those noble does… Can you accept that?"

"Do you think that I love you because you are a noble? Do you think that I am that kind of man?"

"I'm afraid that you would regret at the end…"

"No! I won't! I don't regret when it comes to someone that I love…that is you…",he said, tightening his grip on her waist. She could felt his heart beat as she laid her ears on his chest.

"I can't win against you when it comes to talk, you see…?"

"Yes, I see that, but not because when it comes to talk, it's because you feel the same way as I feel…"

She kept herself silence, so does him. She could hear his heart beat more clearly this time. Suddenly, when Yumichika and Momo was about to surprise the new lovers, two black butterflies came towards their taichou. The two of them stop embracing each other and started to listen to the important announcement that was made by the Yamamoto sotaichou.

"To all captains, there is 100 Menos in the severing world area 7, Division 5, you are in.", he said.

"O-one hundred?!!!", Yumichika said, all of sudden. Momo gasped when she heard this, the 100 Menos that she and her division would handle.

"T-that can't be!" Izuru said, as he looks at Aiko. Then, he laid his eyes on his fukutaichou and Momo, and then he continued,

"Speaking of which, how long have you been spying on us?"

"S-spying?!", Aiko said, half-shouted. Then she realize that they was been watch since the very beginning. Momo just smile dumbly at her when she looks at her fukutaichou and her division members. They were all smiling at her and Izuru.

"Minna, listen carefully. Don't hold yourself back and face this together with me. Remember all of our practices together before and trust your own zanpakuto, it is important. Well, this is my first debut as your captain; hence I will do my very best of protecting you." Aiko said in a more serious tone. She then arranges her squad in 5 in one group; in 10 groups.

"Are you sure this is enough, Sumeragi taichou?", Izuru asked in concern.

"Yes.", she replied, without a single doubt.

"Be careful.", Izuru said, before she and her squad left him and Yumichika.

She replied by saying these words with smile,"We'll be home a little late, so the rest who are staying; keep our guest comfortable, alright?", with her thumbs up. Izuru smiles at her and when Yumichika notice this, he bends him.

"Looks like someone is very happy right now~", Yumichika said.

"Cut it off!", he replied and slightly blushing. It was too hard on convincing her.

The Fifth Division was now in the severing world area 7 and there was many Menos in front them. As what have been told, they move in a group of five, working together, perishing those Menos with their zanpakuto.

"Stop it, Seiryuu! Cant you wait a bit?!", Aiko said to her zanpakuto, who was inpatient to show his skills. She held her trembling kodachi and releasing it.

"Are you alright, Momo?", she asked her fukutaichou.

"Y-yes. I-" Suddenly, she grabs Momo's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine…", she said smiling at her.

"Hei! Have you done? I can't wait to-", Seiryuu said.

"Yeah, yeah let's move on. Minna, be careful!"

"Haii!", her squad replied.

Unlike the others, she could finish one Menos by herself. The others were working very hard and starting to get tired.

"Hold still, minna! We are about to finish this!", she said, giving them moral support.

They were about to finish as there are only 5 Menos left. Among the remaining Menos, one is different from the rest. It looks like an Arrancar, a mid stage of Arrancar.

"This is bad.", she said to herself.

"Minna, retreat!"

"But wait, we haven't finish yet, taichou!", said Hamasaki, one of her squad members. He then steps in front.

"No, this is not Menos. Leave the rest to me. Now, go!"

"But-" Without Hamasaki knew, he was launch to an attack by the snake Arrancar look. But he was saved by his taichou, who was using her own body to accept the snake Arrancar attack, that is a poison sting. He was shocked in amazement, so does the rest.

"Taichou!!!", Momo yells and she ran towards her taichou.

"Stop at there, Momo! Listen to me, take everyone out of here, ask the Twelfth Division to shut down the seizing current…", she said in pain, as the poison starts to work.

"But-"

"Now! I s-said now! Everyone, retreat!", she continued in panting. Momo didn't retreat, so does the others.

"You leave me no choice. Genbu!"

"Haii, hime-sama!" Genbu, one of her zanpakuto merged. He was a form of young man that is in unique suit with water element around him.

"Take my men out of here and heal them when you successfully bring them back to Seireitei!"

"Haii! But, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I am here with her, brother!", Seiryuu then interrupted.

"Now, hurry!", she said again. Then, Genbu used his water element to washing everyone away, leaving only Aiko and her zanpakuto behind.

She then faced her enemies, who were already attacking her. She launching her attack, her shikai form of zanpakuto, 'sword of dancing winds' towards the Arrancar and the remain Menos. She successfully in destroying the Menos but, only successful in wounding the Arrancar. The snake was about to bind her but she managed to escape and using her kodachi, she triumphal in tearing the snake in two-large pieces. She had her vision blurry as she was about to leave the place. Suddenly, the place quivering and without her realizing, a hole was formed beneath her, and she unsuccessfully escaping it and fell into the hole.

"What?! Sumeragi taichou is still in there?!", Izuru said, as he heard Momo.

"Y-yes, she e-even asks us to leave. I-it isn't only Me-Menos, but also one A-Arrancar!", she said between her sobs. His eyes widen, so does his fukutaichou.

"What? You mean there is 99 Menos and 1 Arrancar?! That can't be possible!"

Momo just nodded as a reply. The seizing currents were now closed. The other members were healed by Genbu, as they was too tired. Momo was still crying and luckily, Matsumoto was there to comfort her.

"Ayasegawa fukutaichou, tell the Yamamoto shotaichou about this, immediately!" Izuru ordered his fukutaichou.

"Haii!" He then left. All Izuru could do at that time was tighten his fist.

_Aiko…!_

They can't do much since entering the severing world must be with sotaichou's permission.

**How was it? Sorry, not so good in fighting scenes. Ouh, I forgot. I wanted to correct my statement on Kira's bankai. Actually he haven't achieve it yet. Hheheh, sorry, wrong info. But, in my story, yes he have. Well, please comment me; I love to hear from you…! Till then, ja~ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 5**

_Am I… going to die? Will I meet…obaa-chan? Obaa-chan…_

One girl was falling from the sky…drifting..as she kept her eyes shut… One boy down beneath her was fighting his enemies-the hollows. His brown eyes eyed on her as he looks up to see the incoming 'guest'. She quickly opens her eyes when she feels him, his reiatsu. He quickly jump up to catch her who was miracle falling out of nowhere from the sky. She looks beneath her as she was falling when she saw someone that is very familiar to her.

"Mamoru!"

"Ara? Mamoru?", said the boy.

The boy then successfully catching her and hold her in that bridal style. He then surprised to see her wounded. He could not spoke to her as she opens her mouth on something that he thought as ridiculous.

"Prince Tsukuyomi! What are you doing here?! In the severing world?!"

"Well, firstly, I'm not Mamoru or Prince Tsukuyomi, miss; I am Kurosaki Ichigo if you please…"

"Kurosaki? Wait! Yeah, Prince Tsukuyomi is mute, I forget! Sorry.", she said as she smiled at him, then suddenly she stop smiling, as her facial expression change to that one who is terribly wounded.

"A-are you okay?!", he asked in a tone of worry.

She just smiling at him and continued, "You lo-look e-exactly like him. A-actually, a-are we still in the s-severing world?"

"Are you kidding?! This is not a severing world. This place is called the human world, Karakura town, my place.", he explained to her.

"R-really? Then, I must be in a v-very wrong p-place… No w-wonder I felt un-uneasy h-here…", she said, between her panting.

"No, is not miss! You are wounded, that's why!", he said as he looks at her. She was getting weaker and this makes Ichigo worried.

"Are you a shinigami?", he asked. But, she didn't reply. She was already fallen unconscious. Ichigo went panicking and curse himself for being so busy body. By looking at the haori that she was wearing at that time, he knew that saving her leading him to another problem in seireitei.

_Maybe she is the new captain that Rukia told me before…_

Captain Ukitake and his men arrived suddenly. Ayasegawa fukutaichou was with them.

"Taichou, Ukitake taichou is here as sotaichou ordered.", Yumichika said. Izuru just nodded at him and then look at Ukitake. Ukitake then hold Izuru's arm.

"Don't worry Kira taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou! I will find her!", he said. Izuru and Momo nodded.

"Haii, tanomu!", he replied. Without wasting any moment, Ukitake and his men from Division Thirteen embarked to the severing world…

Ichigo was racing against time to the seireitei. He hoped that he was not too late or he would be nominated as a killer. For him, Gotei 13 was known for their hasten decision maker, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. Unfortunately, unknown to him, the one he was carrying was that old man's granddaughter!

As usual, he had to face that Jidanbo guardian before entering Soul Society.

"Whoa…! Strawberry! Didn't expect you to come this late!", the guardian said, with his irritated smirk. His eyes widen when he saw her, the Fifth Division Captain that was with him, unconscious.

"W-what the?!"

"Hurry, you fool! She was hurt! Open the door!"

"Haii!", he said, as he opened the door, letting Ichigo and his 'guest', enters.

Izuru waited patiently as almost half and hours have passed. Slowly, the door to the severing world opens. Ukitake and his men slowly came out from the severing world, bringing a very bad news to all, especially to Izuru and Momo.

"I'm sorry, we can't find her. Apparently, she is not there anymore…"

"What do you mean she isn't there? She is there…!", Momo couldn't control herself and Matsumoto continued calming her. She can't accept the fact if she have to lost her captain, once again.

"I'm very sorry, Hinamori fukutaichou. We can't find her anywhere in the severing world. We only found-"

"Taichou!!!", Rukia running towards them. Her voice does cuts off attention towards Ukitake.

"Ouh, Rukia, what is it?" Ukitake softly spoke to her.

"It's Sumeragi taichou! She is now at the hospital, Unohana taichou is now conducting an operation on her!", she said, between her panting.

All of them were surprised when hearing this. Someone that was in the severing world suddenly was now in the hospital? In seireitei? It was too odd to understand. Without wasting any time, they went to the hospital, and when they arrive, they saw Ichigo waiting outside the operation room.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called her. He then went to his lover.

"What has happen here, Ichigo, Rukia?" Ukitake asked both of them.

"Actually, I was fighting hollows back at my place and out of nowhere, she fall from the sky.", he told them.

"Well, actually, she's not 'falling from the sky'; she was at the severing world." Ukitake explained. Ichigo's jaw drop in amazement.

"Is this true, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. She just nodded. She then looks at Izuru and Momo. Momo was still crying for what's happening to Aiko. Rangiku were by her side to comfort her. Izuru was kept silence and on his face, written his worry about his lover. Rukia then pulled Ichigo's shihakusho and leading him to another place, leaving the others alone.

"What is it, Rukia?" He asked her as he brushed her hair softly.

"You know, Ichigo… They are freaking to death when they heard that she is not to be found in the severing world after Ukitake taichou and the others was sent as the rescuing team in that severing world…"

"Well, now I found her… falling from the sky…", he said, sarcastically.

"It's a bad time for joke, Ichi-" Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into a hug. She felt surrounded by his warmth.

"Don't worry, midget! Besides, you said that she is the new taichou, who is half-Arrancar and a member of Zero Division, so I expect a lot from her. Maybe she just want to freak out all of you, that's all.", he said in his 'no worries' tone.

"But, Ichigo, I'm sure she would not do so, since she was only a few hours official lover of Kira taichou… Would she have to do that to surprise him? Besides-"

He suddenly pushed herself from him, shocked after hearing his lover.

"W-what?! His lover?! Wow, that's great! Who told you that?"

"Ayasegawa fukutaichou told me. Apparently, he and Momo sneaking peeping on them while they both on their conversation. He mentioned that, Kira taichou facing a hard time on convincing her to accept him, and now, this happen to her…", she said, in a sympathy tone. She was sympathized to both of the new lovers. She suddenly remembers her hard time she face with Ichigo not long before. Ichigo suddenly placed his hand on her face, cupping her.

"Don't you worry, midget. Like I said, she's not going to die, I trust her. She's more than what we expected.", he said with that grin.

Suddenly, they heard, Momo's loud crying, indicating that the operation is finished. They hurriedly went to the others and surprised to see her. She was lying like a dead one; dead as her pale skin with her lips turn to blue.

"Minna, patience please. Sumeragi taichou is all right. We managed to take out most of the poison out of her body.", Unohana taichou explained in a serious tone.

"What about the rest?", Izuru suddenly spoke as he laid his eyes on her lover.

"Well, we will continue on treating her and watch her progressing.", she said.

Then, they all went to her ward and placing her onto the bad.

"Well then, I have to go now. Hinamori fukutaichou, I think, you should leave. I heard that you were with Sumeragi taichou, so I'm sure that you are tired.", Unohana taichou said, in a concern tone.

Momo didn't replied. She just kept crying beside her sleeping taichou.

"Kira taichou, I think you should leave also. Matsumoto fukutaichou, take Hinamori fukutaichou home. Both of you need some rest, believe me." Unohana taichou continued before leaving them.

"Kira taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou, it's okay, I will take care of her." Rukia said, offering them her help.

"Ah, don't worry, leave her to us.", Ichigo said, placing his hand on Izuru's shoulder. He just smiled at Ichigo and said thank you to him. Before they even step away, someone was entering the ward. It was not someone; it was Genbu, one of Aiko's companion. He suddenly went to her.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!", he said, in a freaking tone, shaking his master. All of the people in the room were surprised to see this. A talking zanpakuto?

Just about Ichigo wanted to open his mouth, Aiko's kodachi shaking and merged to a young man that is from the wind element.

"Stop it! She is sleeping!", Seiryuu said to his younger brother, Genbu.

Clearing his throat, Ukitake suddenly asked,

"Are you, Sumeragi taichou's zanpakuto?"

"Yes. Excuse me for our rudeness. Let me introduce myself. I am Seiryuu, the wind and thunder. This is my brother, Genbu, the water and healer."

Both of them bowed at their guest. Again, Ichigo's jaw dropped. Zanpakuto, bowing at them? Well, he's getting interested in that fellow who was now asleep. He wonder, what kind of surprise that awaits them.

"I-if, one of you a-are th-the healer, w-why don't you heal my t-taichou?", Momo asked between her sobs.

"You must be Hinamori Momo. Hime-sama always talks about you to us.", Seiryuu said.

"Well, apparently, Hinamori-dono, although I am a healer, I could not do that to her. That's the rule. I can only help her by being with her, but not healing her. Even though I badly wanted to do so…", Genbu replied.

"What!? Are you joking? You said that you are a healer and that you can't heal her? Although she is your master?!", Momo jerk at Genbu.

"Stop it, Momo. That is the rule. They can't heal their own master, they only heal others that their master ordered them to.", Izuru said, looking at her. She continued to cry as she remembered what her taichou's order to one of her zanpakuto, Genbu. She ordered him to heal her people instead of her.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. Well, it looks like that we should go now." Izuru said, politely to the zanpakuto then to the others.

"Same as here. Well, Genbu, let's return back to hime-sama." Seiryuu said as he asked his brother to follow him.

"Aniue… Hinamori-dono, I'm very sorry." Genbu said, before left them, following his brother, returning himself back to the kodachi. Then, Ukitake asked for leave, so does the others, leaving only Aiko, Rukia and Ichigo in the room. Rukia then face her lover.

"Well, don't you feel tired? You fought hollow before you came here…"

"No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me.", he replied, looking at her.

"Why don't you stay at my warehouse?" Rukia said, offering him her place.

"Leaving you here? No. I think you should go back or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you just stay here, with me… Sleeping here, on my chest.", he said while pointing to his chest.

"Silly!" Rukia smirked. She blushed a little. She then continued, "What if Nii-san found out about us?"

Slapping his head, he said, "Ohh, that man! I almost forget about him!", he said, grinning at Rukia. He then went to her, kissing her forehead, before pulling her to sit. She continued to blush as he pulled her, placing her head, right on his chest. She happily hearing his heart beats as she placed her hand on it. The young lovers then fell into a deep sleep.

**So? How was it? I hope it's getting merrier chapter by chapter… Well, I'm indicating that Rukia and Ichigo will ended up like this or getting even intimate even though they maybe did not confess anything after that tough Arrancar arc. Hehehe, I really hoping of getting more and more reviewing from you guys… I love that! Honestly… Till then, ja~ne!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Take 6**

"Huh, I heard that this is the monster that Prince Masamune brings back.", said one of the court damsels said as they pass by the little girl's room.

"Hey, you are not supposed to say that! I mean… her mother supposed to married to our prince, not her mother's sister… Well, no wonder our prince kindly adopted her into the royal family, although her mother betrayed him…Hahh, poor prince….", said the other court damsel.

"Well, the fact that she is a sin is totally undeniable! You know, after the twin was born, one of them were mute! It must be the curse because letting the monster alive and now, keeping it in this sacred place…?! Oh my… forgive my sin…"

"Oh, Kotoko…! Stop acting innocence here!"

Then, the court damsels had gone, leaving their laughs as traces.

_Yes, that's true… I…I am a sin… I shouldn't be born, I shouldn't be here… My existence is wrong… I-_

"Aiko! Aiko! Snapped out of it! Aiko!!!"

_That voice… Ba-san… No, your highness, is that you?_

A bird continuously pecking her nose and chanting her name, Aiko. Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Toushirou look at the bird with amazement. So does the young couple who staying in their Fifth Division Captain's ward the whole night. The young lady slowly crept open her eyes as she felt drops of hot and warm water on her face. The first thing she saw was a bird with teary eyes on her face.

"N-No wonder I-I heard thundery voice. So it's really you, your highness…", she said, weakly with a smile carved on her lips. A blush slowly crept on the bird's face and it's getting darker as the bird trying to control her anger.

"Ara, the bird is blushing!", Rangiku said out of sudden.

"Stop this, at once, Princess Omoikane! How-how could you said to me like that! I came this far just to visit you!", the bird suddenly bursting out it's anger towards the patient.

Izuru helped Aiko to sit by holding her in his arm and slowly make her sit. She then said thank you to him.

Clearing her throat, she speaks,"First of all, I am not princess and second, you are still in seireitei, not far from this hospital. Don't tell me that you are not in the castle now…"

"How could you! The emperor gave that to you, your imperial title! You must accept that! Oh, for God sake, please, Aiko! Don't be so ungrateful like-", the bird eventually stops as she knew that she had spoken something bad towards Aiko.

"I-I'm so-sorry, but you are the one who made me said that!" Aiko didn't replied. Instead, she continued to smile. Izuru felt bad, so does the others. Who ever really think that a bird would talk like that?

"Well, your highness, don't blame yourself. I am the one who is wrong. But, I have reasons to not accept that and you already acknowledge about that at the first place-" Aiko then coughing badly until blood trickle out of her mouth. Everybody in there started to panic. Momo, as usual, started to cry. Izuru, who sit next to her stroke her back and move even closer to her. She just smiled at him as he wipes away the blood from her mouth. The bird then continued to cry.

"Stop it your highness, you look very ugly when you cry. Besides crying is not good for you and for the third child that you carried…"

"Princess Omoikane, when are you going to stop acting as everything, EVERYTHING is okay with you?!"

"Unfortunately, I do not know either…" Aiko replied as she wipes away the bird's tears with her index finger. She could clearly saw a woman that was around 40s, with a very long, black hair, crying in her room. The bird then flew onto her shoulder and started to caress her face. Looking at her subordinate's reaction, she knew that an explanation should be made.

"Well then, minna. I represent you, her highness, the Empress Izanami."

Everyone was looking weirdly towards her.

"W-well, technically, this bird is not the empress. The empress now is in the castle." They continued to look at her. She then started to panic herself. Then the bird said, "Well, this is one of the omnyoji techniques. Hence your empress here is definitely not a bird."

The others then understood as the bird told them the truth about the omnyoji technique. All of them then bowed at bird. Suddenly, someone came. It was Soi Fon. Aiko told the empress to sit quietly on her shoulder and don't even spoke a word.

With that irritating smile, she said, "Well, you are not strong either, I see… I thought that-"

"No! Taichou is strong! She wants to-"

"Stop it, Momo… It's true that I myself couldn't deny it, Soi Fon taichou…"

"Well, you should started to think again, whether you are eligible to be here or not. Don't just hope that sotaichou will always there to help you, just because you are his grandchild…", she said, with her eyes locked up to Aiko. She didn't realize the empress because she eyed suspiciously at Izuru who was sit too close next to Aiko. Ichigo's jaw drop as he heard the truth about Aiko, who was the grandchild to Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. The empress started to get annoyed, so does the others in the room.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for reminding me that and for visiting me today. I see that you did have some feelings for me…", she said jokingly. Izuru who sit beside her barely laugh out, but he controls it. So does the others who was about to burst into laughter.

"W-what? Hey!!! I don't have any feelings for you! I-"

"I know that you like Yoruichi-dono. Well, if you let me, I will be anytime for you since Yoruichi-dono is not here. I thought that you feel alone, so-"

Ichigo who was the first that started to laugh, and then followed by the others. Even that serious Toushirou would smile a bit when he heard Aiko.

"Stop it!!! I said stop!!!" Soi Fon then yell uncontrolled. She was too mad when others, even that substitute shinigami would laugh at her. She then left them all without saying goodbye like the way she enters the ward.

"Wait! I just-" Aiko said, again, jokingly.

"Who's that midget?" The empress asked.

"Well, that is Soi Fon taichou, the Second Division Captain and also leader of omnitsukidou."

"My…my… It's hard to believe that the omnitsukido was put under her. It was way better when omnitsukidou is put under Shihoin-sama…" The empress said before continues, "Do you like her?"

"What?! No way your highness. Apparently, she's the one who laid her eyes on me. Maybe she is so alone… (sigh) Poor Soi Fon taichou…"

"Then, good. I am really interested to know who is the yakuza that Seiryuu mentioned to me before… Let see here…" The bird looks all around. Both Aiko and Izuru blushed.

_Seiryuu!!! _

The bird gasped when it saw Ichigo. It then flew to Ichigo before saying to Aiko, "Princess Omoikane, isn't he looks like Prince Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes, but he is not Prince Tsukuyomi. Maybe he is the prince's twin star.", Aiko replied.

"Well, young man, tell me you name…"

"E-e Kurosaki Ichigo, your highness."

"Kurosaki? I thought that I heard that surname somewhere before. Isn't it, Princess Omoikane?"

Aiko nodded as a reply.

"Ichigo? One who protects, isn't it? Your name's meaning?"

"H-haii!" Ichigo replied happily. He was too happy that there are people who acknowledge his name's meaning apart from strawberry. He then continued, "My father told me that my name means one who protects."

"Empress Izanami, this is the man who saves me back there."

"Oh really? Well, then, Ichigo-kun, this name does suits you. Thank you for rescuing Princess Omoikane. Again, I am indebted to you. Well, please, I would like to meet you in person, with the lady beside you." The empress continues as she eyed on Rukia.

"I-I am really honoured for your invitation, your highness." Ichigo replied, smiling to the bird.

"Hajimemashite, Kuchiki-sama. You are Byakuya-dono's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes. H-how do you know my name?" Rukia asked, in panic.

"Well, when I first saw you, I knew that you are his sister. I've asked your brother before, to take you to the castle for a visit, but he refused. Hence, I personally invites you, Ichigo, and the others for a visit, as well as you, Princess Omoikane."

The empress said as she emphasizing on Aiko.

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want to hear any of those. Emperor Izanagi also wanted you to visit us. You have been…like years away from us since you've been in The Zero Division and also as one of the Seven Imperial Blades!"

"I can't! I don't want to put you in danger, your highness!"

"What kind of danger that you will put me into?! Don't tell me that you believe in that stupid prophecy!"

"I have to, because it had happen! It had happen to Prince Tsukuyomi!"

"But it not happens to Princess Amaterasu!"

"Please you highness, I-", again, blood spurted out of her mouth as she cough. Izuru, who was beside her, wipes her mouth and held her in his arm, laid her on her bed.

"I think we had enough today, Princess Omoikane. Dear, what will your uncle said, if he found you like this? He might make you resign from The Seven Imperial Blades…"

"No, his highness can't do that to me! It's unfair…"

"Is it really unfair if we continue to let you doing those dangerous jobs? You are a princess; you don't need any other title. Besides, admiral title is so unsuitable for you!"

Aiko didn't replied this time. She does love that admiral title. The first title she held in her life, which she gains by her own effort. She's willingly letting go of her imperial title if she were asked to choose.

Then, Unohana taichou entered the ward, together with Ukitake taichou.

"Long time no see, Unohana-sama, Ukitake-sama." The empress said to the two.

"Ah, your highness! It does take a very long time to see you, Empress Izanami!" Unohana replied. Ukitake blushing a little when he learnt that the bird was her, Mahiru, his old crush.

"Yeah, it does. Well, how's your work here?"

"Fine, your highness. Well, as usual, I have to face stubborn patient, but luckily, your niece here doing very well. How about you? I heard that you are pregnant now…"

"Apparently, I do." A small blush crept the bird's face.

"Well then, omedeto gozaimas…. Erm.. I think that the princess here needs some rest, if you don't mind.."

"Ah… sure, Unohana-sama, I am about to leave now. But, could you figure something for me?"

"What is it, your highness?"

"Well, Seiryuu told me that my princess here is in love with someone. Can you figure that 'someone' for me?"

Aiko look at her, signaling her hand to Unohana, not to tell anything. Unohana just smiled at her. Izuru's heart beats faster than usual.

"That 'someone' is in this room, your highness!", she replied in a happy tone.

Aiko slapping her head. Izuru went blushing madly. The others watch and started to giggle. The bird look at Izuru, after she's confident that it was him. Before that, she eyed on Toushirou, but she said, _Can't be this cocky midget that Aiko falls in love with! _in her heart.

She then flew to Izuru and asked for his name.

"My name is K-Kira Izuru, your highness!"

"Kira? I think I heard this name somewhere… But, Princess, is this the man? He looks a bit older…"

Aiko just nodded. Izuru holding her hand tightly. Sweat falls from his head, indicating that he was too nervous that time. Well, of course, first meeting with future-to-be mother-in-law!

"Well, I truly hope that this man can give me grandchild…."

"O-obaa-san! How could you talk about that?!" Aiko jerked at her, with her face turns completely red. Izuru almost fainted when he heard this, technically, he was too ashamed. The others continued to giggle, especially Momo.

"What…? You should get married by now and I must ensure that my son-in-law could give me grandchild… Well, our Sumeragi clan is fertile, generation by generation… Hence, I don't have to worry about you…"

Suddenly, Izuru stood.

"I'm not sure about that, your highness. But, I will cherish her and love her with all my heart…"

Aiko smiled but continue to blush when she heard Izuru, so does the others especially Ichigo and Rukia who was madly in love right now.

"I took that as a promise, young man. But… Princess, you once told me that you like man that is not too old or too young for you…"

"W-well, that's long time ago…" Aiko felt bad when her aunt mentioning about age in front of her lover. Luckily, Izuru didn't mind about that. He knew that it was his fault he was a bit old for Aiko. Aiko was like 18-19 while Izuru was like 22-23. No wonder her aunt would talk about that.

"I've got to go now. Don't forget about what we talk earlier Princess Omoikane and… bring him with you too…"

After saying goodbye to everyone, the bird then changes to a rectangular paper.

"Huh, looks like she used shikigami, again… Oh, Ichigo, I'm sorry that I forget to thank you…"

"It's alright, Sumeragi-san, you should get some rest.", he said, smiling at her.

"Ichigo… I would like you to be the third seat in my division."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He could not believe that finally someone would asked him to join the Gotei 13 as an officially shinigami, not as a substitute. Rukia was happy to hear this.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Why? Don't you like it? I thought that you didn't like being a substitute for too long…"

"No, I appreciate that, Sumeragi-san-"

"Call me, taichou, third seat Kurosaki."

"Haii!"

**Well, how is it? I hope that you love it… here is the list of meaning of the imperial title…**

**Izanami=first woman**

**Izanagi=first man**

**Omoikane=deity of wisdom**

**Amaterasu=goddess of sun**

**Tsukuyomi=god of moon**

**Please… everyone…do comment me, review me…. Till then, ja~ne…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach.**

**Take 7**

_Kira Izuru's POV_

Aiko was bedridden for more than a week. During that period, sotaichou; never once, visited her. Now I understand the tensions between them. At least, there was someone visited her before. Her condition was still the same. She never explains anything to us; after the empress leave that day, leaving all of us dumbfounded. Although everybody didn't said anything after that incident (except for my confession) I knew that they eagerly wanted to ask her. Unfortunately, she kept herself lock up. I can't force her to talk something that she doesn't want to talk about…so, I'll wait for her. I'll wait for her until she was ready to spill the beans out.

Honestly, I never met, never once met this kind of girl that hardly talks… well, we can't blame or pushing her too much or it's a never of approaching her. But, she never kept away her smile although we knew how pain it is to be in her shoes…

#####

Aiko was sitting in her bed, when suddenly, her third seat Kurosaki came in with his lover, the Kuchiki. She gave them her warm usual smile, before asking that orange haired guy…

"How's your work in seireitei? Am I troubling you with the meetings that you have to attend for me?"

"The work is fine for me. No, in fact, I am happy to attend it and I've got something to tell you, taichou…" Ichigo then emitted the worry facial expression towards his taichou. Rukia pinched his shihakusho to stop him from continuing his intention to told Sumeragi taichou about the truth that he heard from the meeting that he had attended before. Aiko, who was still smiling; smell something fishy by looking at how her third seat and Rukia acted.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?" Aiko asked, in a serious tone.

"It is…about the attack of Menos in the severing world before…" Ichigo said, in a have-to-tell tone.

"And…?"

"I believe that something fishy about the Arrancar that had appeared before… But, I can't voice it out to the sotaichou since I am just participating in on behalf of you…"

"I see… then, what was sotaichou mention on this morning briefing?"

"Sotaichou, he said that the last time attack was nothing… He even mentions that you are careless…"

"Really? So, tell me, what is it that made you feel fishy?" Both Ichigo and Rukia felt weird that Aiko did not even react on the comment of sotaichou. It's like she had prepared to hear that.

"Well, that Arrancar is not supposed to be in that place, since you and your men did not go deeper into the severing world…"

"Not really, Ichigo. Enemies can present everywhere and anywhere because they are determined to kill us, so it's not possible for them to be in the severing world, unless…"

"Unless what taichou?"

"Unless, there was someone who put something to attract them…"

They silenced themselves for a while before Aiko continued, "Well, I think that can't be possible, because to enter that severing world, it needs sotaichou's permission…", with her usual warm smile.

"You mean, that there was someone in Soul Society that-" Rukia said, in panic.

"I said it half and half now. Well, if not in the Soul Society, there would still other places that this culprit hides…maybe in the human world…" Aiko said, while crossing both her hand under her chest. Both of them look straight to her eyes.

"Well, kids, don't you know that my grandfather, the famous Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni got a lot of enemies? Those Bounts, Quincy and maybe another form of life, including those Arrancar…"

Rukia and Ichigo nodded, understanding the main point of the matters.

"Matte! We are not kids! Stop acting that you are way too older like that stoic Byakuya!" Ichigo suddenly spoke after he realises that Aiko called them as kids.

"Matte! Why do you have to involve Nii-san with this?!" Rukia said, looking sharply towards Ichigo. Aiko started to giggle looking at the two. Without they realize, Izuru was peeping them behind the door. He grinned when he saw his beloved Aiko was smiling.

"Kira taichou?" Unohana taichou called softly behind him. He was almost fell but immediately, he straighten himself before saying,"Y-yes? What is it, Unohana taichou?"

"Ara? What? I supposed that I am the one who should ask you the question…", she replied, before smiling devilishly at him. Izuru blushed even redder before saying, "N-no! I am n-not-"

Before he could even finished his sentence, Unohana had already pushed him inside before saying, "Sumeragi taichou, Kira taichou is here…"

Hearing his name, Aiko blush a little. This time, it was the other two who was giggling.

"M-matte! Uno-", he suddenly stop when he saw her, smiling at him.

"Sumeragi taichou, Kira taichou was standing in front of your door for quite some time…" Aiko smiles when she heard that. Indeed, her lover was peeping on them and probably, he heard about it.

"N-no! I-"

"What is it, Kira taichou? Ha? Is our presence here is a nuisance?" Ichigo said, in a teasing manner, patting at Izuru's back.

"N-no!-"

Ichigo then place his face so close to him as if he wants to kiss his taichou.

"W-what?!" Izuru said, pushing Ichigo's head away from him. Ichigo still look at him with that irksome grinned on his face.

"Well, taichou, it looks like someone here is desperately wants to see you, after almost a week he was away from you~" Ichigo said, almost like humming at the end of his sentence. Rukia then burst into laugh when she saw her lover acting like that, only to tease Kira taichou. Izuru was shut to nothing and only look down with his red-almost-blown-face. He tighten his grip on the plastic bag that he was holding since the beginning. Luckily, that no one notice about it, until…

"Taichou…look!" Ichigo said raising Izuru's hand that was holding the plastic bag, "He even brings you something! How romantic!"

"Cut the crap out, Kurosaki~ Don't you know that my taichou here is a VERY romantic person~" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ayasegawa fukutaichou came into the ward. Behind him, was Momo that was already giggling at Izuru. Aiko blushed more, realizing that her lover was indeed a romantic person like what Ayasegawa said.

"Ayasegawa!" Izuru suddenly said, responding that he was shocked by his fukutaichou's statement about him.

"Minna~ you know~ my taichou here~" Ayasegawa said, while putting his hand on his taichou's shoulder before continuing, "He didn't even eat his food or rest when he arrived from the human world. Instead, he cleans himself and put a lot of perfume~" Ayasegawa then smelling his taichou,"Just to come here to meet you, Sumeragi taichou." He then eyed on Aiko.

"Y-you mean that he come here just after he arrive?!" Aiko said.

"Indeed, taichou. Looks like he is totally caught by you. How beautiful~" Ayasegawa replied.

The guys then pushed Izuru towards Aiko, who was looking at him in worry.

"H-hey! What-!" He then look at her.

"W-why are you looking like that?" Izuru asked. Aiko just silenced herself.

"Well, Sumeragi taichou, I will check on you later, excuse me." Unohana said, before leaving the rest.

"Haii, thank you, Unohana taichou."

"A-are you mad at me?" Izuru asked. She still looks at him, making him panic.

"You haven't eaten, right?" She asked. The others were just watching them while Ayasegawa non-stop thinking of how beautiful this couple in his eyes.

He didn't answer. Instead, his stomach rumbling, creating a _groo _voice. He then blushed when Aiko and the others started to laugh.

"Well then, eat my meal…" She said, giving him her food tray. He refused to take it.

"Or… you want me to feed you?" Aiko asked. The others giggle when they heard her.

"Alright alright, I take it..." Izuru replied, before accepting the meal and then gave Aiko the plastic bag that he was holding earlier.

"What is this?" Aiko said.

"Just take it… I-it's for you…!", he replied.

"For me? Thank you, Izuru-kun. Can…can I open it?"

Izuru then look around and saw that so many eyes were watching them in that devilish grinned. He then looks at his lover, which is with her puppy eyes, pleading to open the plastic bag. He surrenders to her after he can't afford to take her kawaii puppy look.

"Alright then, but never show it to the others."

"No fair, taichou~!" Both Yumichika and Ichigo said.

"W-what?! I'm giving this to her, not the two of you!"

"You are not so cool, taichou~" They replied again.

"Yeah, Kira taichou, don't be too secretive with us!" Momo said, agrees to what the others were saying. Aiko just smiled at them, then look at her lover. Izuru sighed as approving to what his subordinates wished.

Slowly, Aiko opened the plastic bag, taking out what's inside. It was Chappy Bunny plush. Aiko smiling widely, hinting that she liked Izuru's present. Rukia's eyes widened and she suddenly approaching closer towards Aiko to take a better look. Aiko was a bit shock by looking her expression.

Suddenly, both of them shouted "Kawaii!!!"

Unohana taichou who was in her office writing her paper works stop writing when she feel her things started to quiver. Then, her fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane came in, asking what was happening. When she learns the 'truth' (after the girls stop shouting), she replied that it was nothing, then continue her works, leaving her fukutaichou dumbfounded behind.

"Oii! What's wrong with the two of you?!" Ichigo shouted suddenly, couldn't took their loud shouting. The other was just cupping their ears, including Izuru. Rukia then look at Ichigo with a VERY sharp look, making Ichigo sweating suddenly.

"W-what?!", he said.

"You never give me anything like this before! Even you know that I love Chappy!!!" Rukia said, half shouting at him. The others then eyed on him, making him sweat even vigorously.

"This is not beautiful~Ichigo!" Yumichika said.

"Looks like I have to tell Kuchiki taichou about you who did not please her sister." Momo added, teasing Ichigo who was starting to felt uneasy.

"Fine, when I get back, I will buy you that stupid Chappy thingy!" He said, making Rukia smiling.

"It's not stupid, moron!"

"H-how could you! So, you choose that stupid thingy over me?!" He said, making the others laughing. Aiko smiled at them but, Izuru just sigh, asking himself, when is this couple going to stop their non-stop quarrel.

Aiko was about to fold the plastic bag when suddenly she feels something was still inside it. It was a bar of chocolate and candies. She cried happily, making Izuru feeling relief. He thought badly of what to give to Aiko and finally for how many times, he accepted Rangiku's idea on giving her the plush and chocolates. Luckily, this time, her idea was good for his situation.

She started to eat her chocolate and again, she was choked. It was normal for her to be choke every time she was eating for unknown reason, making Izuru worried. He patted her back softly and giving her a glass of water. She thanked him before the other started to tease them, again.

"You see~ my taichou here is sooo romantic! Oh! How beautiful~" Yumichika said.

Suddenly, Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, Nanao and Shunsui entered the ward.

"Sumeragi taichou! Big problem! Big problem!" Rangiku said, hastily.

The others who were already in the ward shocked so does Aiko. She thought badly of what is the bad news that Rangiku would bring to her.

"What is it, Matsumoto fukutaichou?"

"Ah, this-"

"Actually, we need you to continue with the photo shoot of Kuchiki taichou." Nanao said, while pushing her spectacle. Izuru disagreed with the matter and was about to say something when suddenly, Renji spoke.

"Oii, are you nuts?! Sumeragi taichou is still not well!"

"Matsumoto, Nanao, Sumeragi taichou is still bedridden. Can't you girls stop it for a second?" Shuuhei added. Shunsui was shaking his head and look at her fukutaichou, Nanao.

"T-taichou, I'm not meant to be mean, but the publisher kept calling us. They want to publish the photo book, but we haven't finished the photo shoot with Kuchiki taichou yet…" Nanao said, defending herself.

"Yes and Kuchiki taichou refused to take the pictures if Aiko is not the photographer!" Rangiku added.

"Okay then, I will finish it-"

"No! You are still not okay!" Izuru said, suddenly. He hate that she easily accepts other's request without even care about her own self.

"Yes, Aiko. Kira taichou was right. You mustn't leave the hospital since you are still under Unohana's supervision…" Shunsui added, in a concern tone.

"It's okay, Uncle Kyoraku, Kira taichou. I'm okay. It's not like I'm running away from the hospital…", she replied, sarcastically.

"But-"

"It's okay, Izuru-kun." She assured him. But he still dissatisfied with her decision.

"Alright then, tomorrow, meet me at the fifth division warehouse. First, I've got to treat my plants and add something extravagant for the background before starting the photo shoot."

**Minnasan~ Please review~ I wan't to hear your opinion on my story… For those who are reading my other fanfic, Code Geass: The Story of Shiawase, please wait patiently. I am trying my best to continue it and like always, making it merrier and merrier every episode. Till then, na sarang hae! Aishiteru! Minna, ja ne~!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Take 8**

After asking permission from Unohana taichou, Aiko hurriedly went back to the warehouse, to get ready for the photo shoot. Her plants are normal except that it grows a lot and makes the warehouse covered with bushes at the front. With the help of Momo and the others, she started her trimming for the plants for the first time after quite sometime staying in the hospital. Izuru, who was never let Aiko disappeared from his sight followed her everywhere she goes. He helps her do the hard work and she pleased to receive his help.

By using her omnyouji technique, she adding trees and flowers in her garden. She also creates a waterfall in between the path of flowers. For the final touch, she made the trees; each different trees of different season falling their flowers like autumn, starting with the cherry blossom. The others look at this scenery view with amazement. Suddenly, Byakuya and the girls (Rangiku, Nanao, Yachiru) with the camera and of course, lots of costume.

Aiko had no other choice when other shinigami started to enter her warehouse just to see the photo shoot, making her can't concentrate with her job. Even Ichigo and the other male could not stop them from entering the warehouse.

"Move aside, Ichigo." Aiko said, when that irritated marks were all over her face. Ichigo and the others look at her with worries, afraid that she would do something unimaginable towards those female shinigami who were too loud with their hysterical shouts and yells, chanting "Kuchiki-taichou!!!"

After reading her spell holding the spell papers, with one clap, those hysterical fans of Byakuya fell to a deep sleep. She smirked a little and said, "Well, let's continue." The others who saw her smirk starting to felt weird. Aiko continued the photo shoot while the others look at Byakuya, who was now wearing hanbok, the traditional wear of the Korean. Aiko smirk again with her face blush a little while taking Byakuya's pictures in that outfit. Izuru, noticing this, felt a bit jealous. The others, especially Yumichika knew that and started giggling.

Aiko were too focused with her job as a photographer, not noticing of this. She felt comfortable without those crazy fans of Byakuya who non-stop calling his name. After the autumn scene, she creates a winter scene for the backgrounds and Yachiru, who responsible for the costume, makes Byakuya wears a winter clothing and lot of them praise her job, making Byakuya so alive with the make-up and outfit.

"Don't you want to have a break, Sumeragi taichou?" Byakuya ask, before they begin the second session of the photo shoot.

"It's okay, Kuchiki taichou. I can't waste your time since we have meetings after this.", she replied, smiling at him.

The photo shoot was a successful that day and they end up with the rainy season. It was a very tiring job, but Aiko felt happy and with that day's shoot, Rangiku and Nanao can give a green light to the publisher to publish the photo book.

"Thank you so much, taichou! We are really indebted to you!" Rangiku said, happily.

"It's okay. So, what is the title of the photo book?"

"We haven't decide it yet, but we will ask Unohana taichou about this." Nanao replied.

"Okay then, I have to go now. We have a meeting after this."

"Make sure that you would return back to the ward after this." Momo said, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. As if I'm going to run away from Unohana taichou…", she said, smirking towards her fukutaichou.

"You don't have to worry, Hinamori fukutaichou! My taichou here will drag her if your taichou wished to run away~" Yumichika said, while patting Izuru's back.

"H-hey!"

All of them laughing when Izuru started to blush. The others was about to leave when Aiko suddenly running towards Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou, thank you so much for willing to be my model." Aiko said while bowing at him. Byakuya, with his usual stoic, didn't replied. But, Aiko knew, it was normal for him, acting like that. Ichigo, who watch this, felt irritated.

"Huh, that Byakuya, he is sooo arrogant!"

"You don't talk bad about Nii-sama!" Rukia said, half shouting at him after she heard him mocking her brother.

"What?! I am talking the truth!", he replied. Suddenly, the jigokucho flew at him, so does to the other captain.

"Attention, to all captains, enter the briefing room immediately, including the substitute shinigami." Yamamoto said, through the jigokucho.

Hearing this, Aiko felt really upset. _Why he still calls him as a substitute? I've already made him my third seat!_

Ignoring her third seat, she left the warehouse. Her facial expression changed suddenly and her fukutaichou felt quite uneasy about this.

_So..this is the thing that Ichigo doesn't want to talk to me?_

She running hurriedly to the briefing room, leaving the remain captains including Byakuya behind. When she arrived, sotaichou was already there, with his fukutaichou together with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Soi Fon. Sotaichou was not surprised like the others on seeing his granddaughter, only open his right eye a bit. Aiko was panting a bit, as a result from running at the first place. She were still there, staring at him, her grandfather. Izuru, who recently arrived with the others, could felt the tension, so does Ichigo. Unohana was surprised as she thought that Aiko would be in her hospital right after the photo shoot.

They begin their meeting when sotaichou started to speak.

"About our meeting before, I could say that Division 5 was careless during their duty."

Hearing this, Soi Fon smirks evilly. Aiko kept silence as he continued to speak.

"Whether it was Menos or Arrancar, your team should prepare themselves, including you, Sumeragi taichou."

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto sotaichou, I admit that I am careless." She replied, surrender. Ichigo, by hearing this felt angry that his taichou admit her lost to that old Yamamoto.

"Kira taichou have already been there with that ryoka boy to investigate and even went to Karakura Town, but looks like there was nothing there, not even a hole."

Aiko tighten her pounded. Suddenly, Soi Fon asked, "Excuse me, but are you trying to say that Sumeragi taichou was like running away?"

"Maybe, because they can't find any holes." Sotaichou replied, with a very simple tone. Aiko who was kept silencing herself, was about to speak when suddenly Ichigo said, "Maybe we can't find the holes or any leak for this moment, but taichou wasn't lying!"

"Silence!!!" Yamamoto said, emmiting his reiatsu.

"Stop it third seat Kurosaki!", Aiko said to Ichigo. Byakuya eyed on him, so does the others.

"He's not your third seat, Sumeragi taichou. Ryoka mustn't become a shinigami. He don't even deserve to become a substitute for Kuchiki Rukia."

"I disagree, Yamamoto sotaichou. You can say anything about me but not to my men. I've made him my third seat-"

"Without my permission? You and that boy must look at yourself, your position, your ability. He didn't even know anything about kidou, even he already mastered his bankai and he didn't learn any protocol and respect!"

"I know my position, so does Kurosaki, Yamamoto sotaichou. Maybe this boy hasn't learned anything about kidou, but I will teach him." She said in serious tone, trying to convince him.

"You don't even well yet, how can you teach him?"

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Well then…", she continued, while stepping slowly in front of sotaichou. The others, especially Ichigo,Izuru, Shunsui, Juushiro and Retsu shocked looking at her. She didn't even glanced at them, not even to Izuru, her lover. Instead, she pays attention only to sotaichou. Soi Fon suddenly step in front of her, paralyzing her moves. She didn't even look at her, instead, she drew out her kodachi, making the others even terrified. Yamamoto, crept opens his left eye this time.

With a glimpse, she cut her long blue hair with her own kodachi, making almost all of the people inside the briefing room gasps. Before the hair fall down to the floor, she grabs it and continues to walk at him, after Soi Fon step aside. She was so close in front of him and suddenly, he asked.

"What was that?"

"For underestimating me."

"Huh, don't make stupid joke here, Sumeragi taichou!"

"No, I'm not. You do know that I am not joking when it comes to serious matter like this." She calmly said while her eyes never left that old man's face. Again, he crept open his right eye, making Aiko irritated.

"This is my promise, as a Sumeragi, with pride and honour that I, will teach him, my third seat all he needs and as a promise that you would never underestimating me as a member of Zero Division and my men."

"Promise? Pride? Honour? You know nothing about it!"

"You WILL acknowledge Kurosaki Ichigo as the third seat in fifth division!", she continued, while placing the hair in front of him.

"Stop doing this Sumeragi taichou! You just embarrassing yourself and Chitose-"

"So, you do know how to pronounce that name?!" Aiko's eyes widened when he heard him mentioning on that name.

"I thought you have forgotten." She continued with watery eyes.

"Take these remains back, Sumeragi taichou!" He said, as she backed him.

Without care to look, she replied, "No, I will not take it back. It is meant for you."

She look straight in front of her, without looking at the others that continued to stare at her, with now a shorter, ruined blue hair. She then eyed Izuru, with a very sharp glare before saying to Yamamoto, "And, never, NEVER intruding into my personal matters, just like you did before!"

"Sumeragi taichou, please stop it-" Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of Yamamoto said but before he could finish his sentence, Yamamoto butting in.

"I thought that Chitose thought you on how to respect others." He said, sneering on her.

"Yes, but not to the people who doesn't respect others and their decision. Sotaichou, let me tell you something; earning other's respect isn't as easy as giving orders, so does earning other's trust." She replied, while walking slowly to Ichigo, who was kneeled from the start, leaving Izuru's eyes who was shocked that she could sensed about the matters, that involving him and Aiko. The truth was, he met sotaichou before leaving to the human world and that old man warned him, not to be close or to have any relationship with Aiko since he came from a family of lesser nobility. He tried his best to hide it from Aiko, pretending that nothing happened, but failed.

Suddenly, Aiko's kodachi trembling and merged to the form of young man and preventing Ryujin Jakka; Yamamoto's zanpakuto attacks. Just then, all of the captain in the briefing room could feel her powerful reiatsu and Zaraki eventually interested.

"Stop it! Yamamoto-sama!", Seiryuu said.

Yamamoto, not care about this, continue to attack and with that Aiko has no choice, other than wielding her zanpakuto and said, "Seiryuu, sword of dancing winds!" making the room that was already filled with fire, windy. Ichigo, who was kneeled, stands up as he saw his taichou's action. His shihakushou surrounded by winds, so does the others, making their clothes; haori and shihakushou blown roughly. She kept her eyes on him, so does him.

"Stop it, Yamamoto sotaichou, Sumeragi taichou!" Juushiro said, as he and Shunsui step forward between them.

"Move aside, Ukitake! I want to teach this brat, this ungrateful, illegitimate child, that orders should be followed!"

"No! I believe it is wrong for following orders without even knowing about what purposes is that orders for! You know nothing about law!" she said, between the windy scenes. With the final blast, she managed to put off the fire. Yamamoto, who was about to put on his zanpakuto being stop by Ukitake, who said, "Stop it, Yamamoto sotaichou, are you going to destroy this place?!", reminding him about the damages in the meeting room that is caused by this grandfather-granddaughter fighting. There were holes on the roof and on the floor, so does the burnt traces that was everywhere in the room. Kyoraku then went to Aiko suggesting that she left, before they continued destroying the place. Without looking at her uncle (making Kyoraku and Ukitake worried), she backed him and started to leave before saying to Ichigo, "Let's go, third seat Kurosaki."

"Matte!" Suddenly, that old man spoke.

"Remember, Sumeragi taichou! Don't step the border line, between the laws, just like filthy Miyuki, your mother had done before! Life should be guarded by rules!"

Without replying, she left the meeting room with Ichigo. The meeting was canceled after that and Aiko, straightly went back to her warehouse. She didn't spoke a single word to Ichigo on their way to the warehouse, making him worried. He troubled by looking at Aiko's ruined hair and on remembering the fight between her and sotaichou.

She entered the warehouse and her subordinates already waited for her, including Momo. Momo and the other gasped as they look at their taichou.

"Minna, listen! I've already made a pact with Yamamoto sotaichou, that he will never underestimate us, the fifth division. So, start work hard from now, improving your skills, okay?" She happily said with her thumbs up.

"Haii! We'll try our best, taichou!", the others replied.

"Alright then, before I go, we can have a welcome party for our third seat Kurosaki here!", she continued, happily patting on his shoulders. They cheered happily, when they heard the word 'party', forgetting their taichou's real state at that time, but not Momo and Ichigo. Aiko then helped the others, on preparing the food, while Ichigo continued to look at her and asking to himself, how long will her taichou remain fake like that. After that, Momo served her and Ichigo the meal and sat beside her, while Ichigo sat in front of her. After Ichigo thanked everyone and said "Cheers everyone!", they started eating.

This time, Aiko didn't choke, although Momo and Ichigo have ready with the glass of water. She eating greedily, making Momo worried. While munching her food, suddenly tears drop one by one from her eyes. She didn't sob, afraid the others would heard her, but Ichigo and Momo had already notice this. She just let the tears flow but without she noticed, Izuru was now in front her. Ignoring him, she continued to eat, so does the tears that continued to flow. Rukia and the others that just came, shocked on seeing her acting like that. Admit to himself that he can't endured to see Aiko like that, he then took Aiko's hand forcefully.

"What are you trying to do?!" She said, half-shouting to him, causing the others to pay attention to them. Prepared for this, Ichigo distracting them by saying, "Oh, nothing, just husband-wife fighting!" with smile on his face.

"H-hey!" Izuru kept himself silenced when dragging her out of the warehouse, leaving their friends behind. He then stops at one spot, after secured that they was far away from the warehouse.

**Minna~ I beg of you, please review my story~ I eagerly wanted to hear your comment on my story…. P.L.E.A.S.E. Till then, ja ne~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Take 9**

Silence trapped them after they left the warehouse. Izuru lost on idea on how to talk to his lover, explaining his condition, regarding the interfering of sotaichou in their relationship. Aiko stood still, not facing him. Her tears continued to fell from her beautiful eyes. Suddenly, he heard her sobbed. He then went to her, but before he could even said anything, she facing him before saying,

"W-why do you have to do this to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he replied, before bowing at her. She then eyed him.

"Huh? Sorry?! How could you; kept away something important like this from me?! What am I for you?!" she said, as she started to cry uncontrolled. For a while, he didn't replied. He don't know how to give her the best reason, the best excuses so that she won't be so mad and that she will stop crying. He does felt bad looking at her who was now squatting on the haunches while crying, just like a kindergarten girl. At some point, she looks so cute for him. But he quickly snapped out from it and again, she paralyzed him, as she said,

"Fine! You don't even know how to answer me! Then, let's end everything! From now on-"

"I know the answer it, Aiko! You are very important to me! Because you are someone that I holds dearly in my heart!" He replied, hoping that Aiko won't repeat again those words, those words that want him to part away from her, those words that currently hurt him.

"T-then…why do y-you have not tell me, that sotaichou have warned you before about us? You said that-"

"I have my reasons, Aiko. I-"

"Then, tell me!" she said, before she continued, "What?! You don't want to-"

Izuru who was in front of her, suddenly grabbed her before kissing her. Again, he receives his prize; a painful whacked on his head from his girlfriend.

"Baka! Perverted yakuza!" She yelled at him. His face now covered with blush. As he rub his head, he smirked, before saying at Aiko who looking at him suspiciously and angry, "Y-you talk too much, s-so that's why I K-I-S-S you."

"You are just taking advantages on me!" she said while covered her chest with both her hands. Izuru laugh a little on seeing her like that. Again, she looks cute in his eyes. With that ruined blue hair of her, and her attitude from the beginning they reached that place, she resembled a lost little girl of kindergarten.

"Look, sotaichou does love you, as simple as that." He said, trying to explain his point at her.

"Love? You made me want to laugh…" she said while wiping her tears.

"Ai, I don't force you to understand my reasons, but this is my reasons. He does care about you so-"

"So what? Care until you have to interfere in this matter? Come on, he never really cares about me, you heard him, right?"

"I know, Ai. But –"

"You just don't understand. You don't understand me, Izuru. Maybe it's my fault that I let you started it from the beginning. B-"

Before she could even say it, he already covered her mouth with his hands. He never wanted to hear that 'break up' word from her. He swears that he would go crazy if he heard something like that from her.

"Ai, please, never ever mention that word again. I-I can't stand by hearing it. Could you forget that you ever thought on that?"

She was unable to say anything since he 'plastered' her mouth. But, she felt sorry when she heard him. What? Wait a minute; he was the one that should felt sorry towards her, and apologizing at her, not her!

"L-let me go!" She yelled after she got his hands away from her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Ai. I know that I am selfish in this matter, but I have to, I don't want to tense the already tensed relationship between you and sotaichou."

He then continued, "True that I don't understand you, hence, let me understand you more than anyone else, please…"

After heard him begging her, she just kept silence. Maybe, she was the one who acted selfish, not Izuru. He then moved closer to her, looking at her. Her silence made him worried.

"I can't understand you either, Izuru. I-I am too weak to protect you, maybe I should give up-"

"Aiko!! H-how could you!? I'm not asking you to protect me! I am the one that supposedly protect you! It is me, who is wrong…" he replied as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Her eyes widened as she looks at him. She would never thought that Izuru would cry again; for her. She then slowly; walking towards him and almost reached him, when suddenly, she fell; as a result from the fighting in the meeting room before. Izuru hurriedly went to her, who had already fallen on the ground.

"Aiko! Aiko! Hold on!" slowly, she let her hand caress his face.

"I-I'm sorry, for making you cry for someone that could not even protect herself and also others that she love…. I-I-"

"Stop it, Aiko! I've told you that I would protect you, because I love you!" she smiled a little as she heard him.

"W-well, you still in love with someone like me, although this someone is coward and helpless like me, Izuru?"

"Yes, I, oi, Aiko?! Aiko?! Oi! Hold on! Oi!" He left him with a smile before he could even finish. She fell unconscious on his lap. Izuru, who was panic at the moment then, hurriedly carried her to the hospital. He knew that Unohana would be annoyed if she knew about this.

"How is she?" Izuru asked, after Unohana finished her check-up on Aiko.

"Don't worry, she just too tired from the fight, her body could not fully resist as she still not fully recovered from that venom. Well, it's good that you bring her here early…", she replied with that worried face decorated with that eyebrow of her furrowed. She then left him after asking him not to take care for her. He then sat beside her, who was now in a very deep sleep and suddenly, Kyoraku and Ukitake came, together with Byakuya.

"Kyoraku taichou, Ukitake taichou, Kuchiki taichou…" Izuru said, as he bowed at them.

"Ahh, you don't have to bow to us like that, we're captains, right?" Ukitake replied as he smiled. Then, he eyed Aiko.

"That girl was unexpected! Who ever thought that one day; that is today, there are people causing havoc in the meeting room!" Kyoraku said, spontaneously.

Meanwhile, Byakuya still silenced himself.

"Emm, Kira taichou, we are here to inform you and Sumeragi taichou that there will be no meeting in a while because, you know why…" Ukitake said as he smiles palely towards Izuru.

"Phew… at least we manage to stop the fight, I mean, if we not do so, maybe our meeting will be on the Sokyoku Hill" Kyoraku said, sarcastically.

"D-does anyone knows about the fight, other that us captains?" Izuru asked.

"Well, apparently it is useless if we hide it, because it still causes rumors…" Ukitake replied as he eyed Kyoraku.

"W-what?! I-I just told Nanao-chan about it…"

"Told, huh? Then, how can almost all shinigamis in this Seireitei know about it? Are you making announcement on the Sokyoku Hill regarding this?" Ukitake replied. Clearing his throat, Byakuya replied; "Ukitake taichou, it was visible that the meeting room were almost destroyed and of course others will notice it in no time." With that stoic manner tone.

"See? Told ya!!" Kyoraku replied, in victory.

"Kyoraku-"

"Sumeragi taichou!!!" Yachiru said, happily, as she sat on Kenpachi's shoulder. She then silenced herself after she saw her sleeping.

"Huh? Sleeping? I thought that I want to ask her for a fight with me!"

"You can't do that Ken-chan! Sumeragi taichou is still hospitalized! What if Unohana taichou knows about it?"

"Huh? What? Oh, that lady?"

"Hey, can both of you be quiet? Give some respect to my taichou here?" Ichigo said, as he, Momo and Rukia entered the room.

"Oh, Ichigo, eh? Well, since you are her third seat, I shall have one or two fights with you…"

"W-what?! I-"

"Hey you two, stop it." Kyoraku said as he eyed both gentlemen.

"It's okay, uncle, I had enough of sleep here." Suddenly, Aiko said as she woke up from her sleep.

"Then, we shall have fights right?" Zaraki asked her.

"W-well, (yawning)-"

"Hey, Kenpachi, you-"

"Ichigo, taichou please, call him taichou, ne?" she said to her third seat. Then he eyed her.

"Sumeragi taichou! Ken-chan really upset. I think it's because his favourite bells were gone after he came back from the meeting." Yachiru said as she pointing towards Zaraki's hair. It's true that the bells were no longer there; attached to his hair. Ichigo and Kyoraku burst in laugh, so does the others that were mostly covering their laugh except for that stoic Kuchiki who was about to leave before he said to Aiko, "Get well soon."

"Thank you, Kuchiki taichou!"

He then left the room that was now filled with the arguments between Ichigo and Zaraki. Clearing her throat, she said, "Okay then, Zaraki taichou, if a fight that you insist, I will keep you company."

Her statement made Izuru shocked so does the others. Then, Unohana entered the room as she said, "A fight? What this is all mean, Zaraki taichou?"

With that scary, mysterious smile of her, everyone step back, including Yachiru, who was now on Aiko's bed.

"Erm.. calm down, Unohana taichou, I just want to compensate him for-"

"Well young lady, you should compensate me first, you have ruin my braids back there at the meeting room…" Unohana started to complaint.

"So do us, Aiko-chan! You see, I've lost my hat and Ukitake lost-"

"I do not lost anything, Kyoraku." Ukitake hurriedly replied.

"Well…" Aiko said as she rubs her head. Izuru who knew that Aiko troubled from the beginning hurriedly replied for her.

"Excuse me, but I think that she really needs rest now…"

"Yeah, that's I am about to talk about…" Unohana replied.

"Well then, Aiko-chan should control your power better next time or…"

"Or what, uncle Kyoraku? Central 46 would punish me?"

"Apparently…"

"Well, let's see… Actually, I'm glad that all of the members had been massacre by Aizen Sosuke…" All of them started looking weirdly at her. Who on earth would dare to speak like that, especially that one is very popular and high-ranked (although Aiko dislikes the fact very much) in the society.

"Hey, Ai-" Izuru said before his words cut by Zaraki.

"I agree with you." His words making the others even terrified.

"(sigh)Minna, I know that you are shocked to death upon hearing my statement but, I am here for that, as a representative from Zero Division." Aiko said in a very serious tone.

"Meaning?" A voice came from behind the door. It was Hitsugaya.

"Meaning that I am the first piece to be moved on the chess board."

The cocky then entered the room as he getting interested in the matter. Silence occupied them before she continued.

"All of you know, clearly knows what Central 46 acts as. Unfortunately, they failed to do so. They look like steel from the outside but looks like clay from the inside."

"What? Clay? Steel?" Ichigo asked as he confused by her words.

"I should not say this, but since I am the one who accidentally admit about that matter, I will tell the truth. I have my reasons to be here, to be with the Fifth Division. Even if I have to oppose sotaichou, I will do so."

"Wait, what are you trying to say here, Aiko-chan?" Ukitake asked as he started to panic a bit.

"Central 46 supposedly served the royal family, but they wrongly used the power that they possess surpassing the royal family itself, and ended up being killed by Aizen, who was manipulated them…"

"Do you want me to give an example? Simple, the very first law that stated that shinigami is forbidden to give their spiritual powers to human, as in Rukia and Ichigo's case. Another is law number nine; forbidden to hold the same zanpakuto." At first, she eyed Rukia and Ichigo, then Toushirou.

"It's all Aizen's work and not to forget, that judiciary law. Sotaichou said that we should follow rules and must obey orders to sustain the balance, right? Well, since the balance gone as Central 46 members were perished, I will become the yang for the yin that sotaichou holds."

"Aiko…" Izuru look at her, confusedly.

With smile she replied, "Oh, sorry, forget to explain, yin and yang is the major principle of balance in omnyodo techniques, as simple as that."

He then touched her hands, asking her, "Tell me that you are joking, right?"

"You know that I don't make jokes when it comes to work, Izuru."

"Ichigo, I know that you are not supposed to be here, since you are a living human, but you are my hope, to gather Visored back."

"Y-you know about it? How-"

"Who do you think am I? You do have hollow powers, right?"

"Y-yes. Aren't you afraid?"

"Silly! Why would I be? You do know that I am half Arrancar, then why do you accept my offer at the first place?"

"B-because-"

"Because, we share the same dream, Ichigo. That's the reason."

**Happy new year 2010! **


End file.
